Love of a Demon A Sesshomaru story
by NyghtWolf
Summary: Neon here to tell you a tale. I am a cat demon. An outcast really. Lets let my story unravel. But I won't tell it. Instead You are me.  -  Have fun.  This story is from my Quizilla account. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You jump from tree to tree, with your two and only friends following you. You carefully watched the sun set, hoping to find an apple tree. You were an assassin who killed her mother for the cruelty she bestowed onto you. Sadly your noble father took the rap for you asking you be spared. Now your older brother, Lucifer, sentence you to death as tainted blood of the royal family. You and your friends Nikyu, a cat demon girl with crimson red hair, and deep brown eyes, and Amikyu, a cat demon girl with deep brown hair and crimson red eyes, traveled to the far west where a Lord Sesshomaru resides as ruler of the Western lands. (Nyghtwolf: In case your wondering Nikyu and Amikyu are twins.) "Neon?" Nikyu asked to get your attention. "Yo! What s up?" You asked smiling at her resting in an apple tree. "What if we're not welcomed in the Western lands?" She asked perching in a tree close to yours. "Too damn bad, Neomikyu is not afraid." Amikyu said before she could catch herself, "Oops I mean Neon. Sorry it slipped." You waved your hand to her, saying all is forgiven and she smiled plucking an apple from a tree, tossing it to you. You took a bit out of the green apple and Nikyu did the same when she got one. "Three assassins, no tribe, or worries to hold us down." You said raising your apple to the sky. They did the same cheering.  
>~Few hours later as the sun set.~ "Hey, Neon. Maybe we can be a tribe. I mean we already look after each other, even helped put the evil queen out of her misery." Amikyu said looking hopeful. You raised yourself from where you were perched and you spoke, "I thought we were that." You giggled and jumped onto the dirt road. You raised yourself into the trees before the sun rose and traveled at night.<br>"Wait, girls stay up there." You said raising your hand to them then quickly moving it to your sword which is a Masahiro Petrel Katana Japanese Samurai Sword:  
>The fork tailed petrel is a sea faring, bird of prey which has been used in Japanese stories and proverbs. This Masahiro Sword pays homage to this magnificent bird.<p>

Masahiro Petrel Katana Japanese Samurai Sword Features:  
>Razor sharp carbon steel blade with hi Authentic same (rayskin) and quality ito wrapped handle Black lacquered saya Your father made it as he was a professional sword smith. You never lost a battle with it. And with it your skills were too unmatched. Made just for you, that made you prideful. "Sorry girls must have been my imagination." You chuckled nervously and they knew it to as they took caution getting down.<br>"So there are three." A voice spoke somewhere through the trees. "I don't welcome strangers in my lands."  
>"Damn it we have no where but here." You were in no mood to fight. "Please we ask to stay."<br>"No." He replied shortly and he walked out from the trees onto the road. (Nyghtwolf: You all should know what Sesshomaru looks like. lol) He was attractive. And he had a cruel coldness to him, then a toad thing called out for him, "M'Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for me." It whined. The toad demon looked at you and your companions and scoffed, "Shall I take care of them M'Lord?"  
>This struck you an idea, "Lord Sesshomaru is it? If my assassins beat your toad thing then can we stay?" The demon looked pissed at your comment. "No." "Alright, how about me and you?" "Will it get you to leave?"<br>"If I lose." "Fine." You smiled slyly as you pulled out your sword. He too took his out and wielded it in his left hand. (DA16: All body parts are attached in my story. :P) "You sure?" You asked causing the twins to snicker. "If it will get you to leave girl."  
>You faked left, jumped right. Somersaulted over his head at blinding speed I might add. Twisted to the right, kicked him in the stomach, elbowed him in a pressure point causing him to fall to his knees and you held him by his neck and had your sword positioned to kill if he struggled. "Your skilled girl didn't even use your demon form." He stated, "I admit my defeat, you and your friends can stay." You smiled at that and frowned to hear, "BUT M'LORD YOU SHOULD-" "JAKEN, Lets go." He said as you let him up. He was gone shortly but your curiosity buzzed about him, "I want you two to find a cave or something near a lake or river deep in this forest. I want to know more about him." They nodded and took off hidden as he came to view. He stopped and turned around and you ducked behind a tree.<br>But he was in front of you pushing his arm into your neck pinning you to the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

You stared into his eyes and seemed to forget the pressure against your neck, his voice was as cold as his eyes, "Why are you following me?"

"Have to." You struggled to say. "My type of demon is blessed with a curse, mine is curiosity. I-I'm sorry." he grabbed your hair and looked closely at it.

"It's blue?" He seemed to ignore you now taking the time to use his cold eyes to examine you. You decided to so the same, noting the moon crest on his forehead and the strange streaks across his cheeks. "Neon-"

"What?" You snapped wondering how he knew what your name was.

"No I was talking about your eye coloring, but at least I know what to call you." He seemed shocked at his words, quickly releasing you and moving his original direction, "Don't follow me again."

"I'll try." You mumbled he turned his head back and shot you a death look. "Like I have a choice!" You yelled at him. He jumped back grabbing the back of your neck, pulled you close to his face.

"How do you break the curse?" He snapped.

"Resist it, but it's harder than you think." You snapped back, "Let go."

"No. Why are you following me?" He said shortly.

"I told you, already. It can't be helped." You said crossing your arms.

"Fine." He moved his hand lower down you back making you blush. He wrapped his hand around your waist lifting you up. (Nyghtwolf: Hey Uh he is holding you under his arm your arms crossed and feet close to your body. You look soo happy. not, lol) He started walking off, with you, and soon met up with the toad thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing with her?" The toad thing said poking you on your nose.

You struggled to try to strangle him, "Like I want to be here. AND DON'T PKE ME!" You roared swinging your fist at the toad. But Sesshomaru's hold on you prevented you from reaching the toad.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru interrupted, making you stop.

"Uhhhh. . . She's with Ah-Un (Nyghtwolf: Look you know I mean the dragon I just can't spell his name. Sorry But if you know how to spell it message his name to me and I will change it. :D)

"Take me there." He ordered. "Uhhh aren't you forgetting something Fluff-Ball." You snapped.

He shot a death glare, "Nope everything I have is coming with me. Including a curious Kitten." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh now I am your property!" You yelled struggling against his hold again. "Ow your hurting me!"

"Stop struggling. And yes you are. Your the one following me remember." He replied walking as if you weren't nothing but a feather.

"I hate you." You mumbled, "You know my friends will come for me when I don't check in." He stopped shortly continuing as he readjusted his hold. "I reeeeaaallllly hate you." You mumbled again.

"This is your human form is it not." The toad asked, after a long silence.

"Yes, toad it is my human form. Got a problem with that." You smiled like a cat cracking a hand towards him, only to get jostled by your captor. "That hurt."

"Don't make threats."

"I wasn't. He just seemed like a good play thing." You said innocently pushing your forefingers together. Did he smile slightly? Or was that your imagination? You let your arms droop down letting the tips of your fingers catch the dirt road. He lifted you where it was just out of reach. "Take all of my entertainment why don't you." You whined.

"I did." He smirked. You sighed letting it drag out.

That's when you got an idea on how to entertain yourself by annoying the hell out of Sesshomaru, you started singing, "How much is that Fluffy in the window? The one with the puffy tail? How much is that Fluffy in the window? I do hope that Fluffy's for sale!" You busted into a laughing fit. Even the toad snickered. Sesshomaru growled threateningly, "What? Don't like my song." You decided to have some fun now. "You know you have a verrry fluffy thing wrapped around your shoulder?"

He growled again jerking you again. "I am serious. You are aware riiiiigghht?" He looked down at you with red eyes. You gave him your sweetest smile and closed your eyes waiting to be hit.

"I'm not going to hit you." He snapped, "Not in front of a little girl."

"Lord Sesshomaru. Your back. Who is she?" You opened your eyes to see a little girl smiling at you.

"She is your new friend." He actually sounded sweet, cold, but in a sweet way.

"She is really pretty." So that's why your here to baby-sit the kid he has. "What's your name miss?" She was soo sweet and innocent you decided to stay and play with the girl. A break from being hunted down, playing like your cat nature suggests, and tease your new fluffy. At least till your friends come for you.

"Hi I am Neon." You said brightly to the girl. That's when Sesshomaru dropped you. "Oof. Hey Fluff-Ball that's not very nice." You said through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

~Three days later~

"Uh I wonder where my friends are?" You mumbled. Gathering more flowers for you and Rin's half-made garlands.

"Are you sure he will like these Lady Neon." She asked adding another flower. You smiled and nodded adding a bright blue one to yours.

Few hours later you and Rin made two garlands each grilled some fish you caught and spent some time treating Jaken like a mouse. You loved making Rin laugh, and you treated her like one of your own. You've became very attached to her, and even got into arguments about her with Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled jumping to greet him. You remained sitting grabbing another fish from the fire. Leaving three for Sesshomaru. Rin pulled out one of the garlands you made together and presented it to him, "Look my Lord. I made this one for you." He looked down at it and walked to the fire.

You looked at the sad Rin rose to your feet and stood in front of Sesshomaru, "Your not being nice to your girl." You whispered as Rin sat facing away from the group. "Look Fluffykins you should be nice and wear what she made you even for a day. It took her an hour to find the right flowers and another hour to tie them in the perfect order." He grabbed you by your chin pulled you close to his face.

"Why do you care." He asked.

"Because she adores you, she is sweet, caring, and kind. How she looks to you I don't know, but it saddens me to see her like this." You explained. He pulled you even closer, his cold eyes studying yours. "Please. For her."

He released you pushing you back slightly. He rose to his feet walking to Rin. You smiled as he sat next to her. She offered the garland again and reluctantly he took it. She smiled and started dancing around the camp. He moved back and sat next to you grabbing a fish. "Happy, now?"

You blushed and turned your face nodding as you scooted away. "Tra-la-la-la" You heard Rin making you smile and your face return to its pale self.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

You looked at Neon with surprise as she blushed and moved from you, soon hearing Rin chanting her silly chant. Neon's face returned to the color of the pale moon resting beside her. You were actually shocked she didn't run away the first day. Instead she took the librety to annoy the hell out of you. Calling you 'Fluffykins', forcing you to smile around Rin, she even argued with Jaken over the girl. Neon acted so damn motherly when it came to Rin. Never letting lower demons near the child, sometimes slaying them if they posed a threat. But it really annoyed you how Rin calls her Lady Neon. Doesn't suite the demon woman, even Neon thought so.

You had to admit you did like Neon being around, but found the urge to pin her to the ground and kiss her was aggravating. But you loved watching Jaken run in terror when she used him as a cat toy. You also admitted she was quite strong. You never saw her demon form, and her skills with her sword were uncanny.

Wait you can't possibly be falling for her. One, she is only waiting for her friends, and two, she is only staying for Rin. You thought to yourself.

~Your p.o.v~

"Why are you staring at me? Again?" You questioned taking a sip of tea you brewed for everyone.

"Studying you. Why else?" He replied reverting his view to the fire.

"Uh-huh suure." You said looking irritated, but actually you liked him staring. It made you feel number one. Rin moved behind you placing a garland on you and pulled you up to dance with her.

You smiled as you copied her silly dance around the fire, and laughed as she repeated the act to Jaken. He even joined. "Um, Lady Neon?"

"Yes?" You asked stopping to look at Rin. "Can you play this?" She had a flute in her hands held out to you and you smiled. Your kind of demons loved music, festivities, and dance. You knew how to play every type of instruments ever made. And you were quick to learn new ones.

You took the flute and played a cheery tune from your old village dancing with Rin. Jaken even danced around you. Rin clapped her hands to the tune, and the scene made you think of your friends again. 'They would love this.'

You danced and played, for a few hours and you couldn't shake the feeling you were being watch. So you stopped. Rin stopped and looked at you courious to why you stopped, you smiled, "Sorry Rin, I am a bit tired." You explained. You glanced at Sesshomaru who was once again staring at you. "Paint a picture, it lasts longer." You snapped, reseaving a growl. You picked a spot across from him on the other side of the fire curling into a ball before drifting to sleep.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"Paint a picture, it lasts longer." She snapped at you causing you to growl. Not by her comment, but by the fact you keep staring at her. Her eyes glowed their neon green color as the fire hit them. And her hair looked dark blue in the lighting not black. You continued to watch her as she curled into a ball on the other side of the fire and fell asleep.

Jaken was already passed out on his stomach. And Rin curled next to Neon. They looked like a mother and daughter sleeping like that. You sneered at them, as you fought the urge to lie next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

~The next morning. Your p.o.v~

You woke up with Rin under your arm her face tucked in your hair. You smiled as you brushed the strands of hair from her face, causing her to stir. "Sorry." She looked up and smiled. You rose to your feet and she did the same taking your hand as you went to get some fish.

But when you got to the river you saw Sesshomaru naked waist deep in the water, you sent Rin away before she saw. And you closed your eyes, "Geez put some clothes on!" You shouted.

You peeked your eye open to find him in front of you. Dripping wet in soaked pants. You let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed you by the back of your neck, he looked pissed off at you, "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Rin and I were going to catch fish for breakfast. Till I found you. I thought you were naked so I sent her back to the camp." You explained bitterly, tired of your neck being grabbed you decided to to the same.

His hold tighten, "What are you doing?" He asked you.

"I hate when you grab my neck back and front. It really hurts. So I'm trying to show you how it feels. Damn it let go of me." You snapped as he pulled you close forcing you to let go your own hold.

"Why should I?" He whispered against your ear, but he dropped you the same. "Don't bother fishing today." He said to you as he started pulling on the rest of his of his clothes and armor.

"And why not?" He pulled out a string with a bounty full of fish tied on to it. Then he started to walk back to camp.

He turned to look at you, "Are you coming?"

"Uhhhhh?" You started to follow confused. You decided to explore on your own for a bit before you headed back for the camp. That's when you saw a group of five. One was a demon-slayer, a little fox demon, a strangely dressed girl, monk, and a demon with the cutest ears you've ever seen.

"KAGOME! I AM NOT GOING TO TRACK SOME DEMON GIRL THAT WAS KIDNAPPED." The demon with the cute ears roared.

"INUYASHA YOU MUST." The strange looking one must be Kagome. "She was kidnapped. You save me when I'm kidnapped."

"That's because your useful in my quest, stupid." He snapped. "SIT!" She roared loudly and angrily. That left him in a trench several feet deep and in the shape of his body.

Damn your curse. You went down to investigate even though your not sure where it would lead to. Well, since the last time led you to join Sesshomaru, leaving your friends for a little girl, you've become attached to.

Then you saw them. Nikyu and Amikyu, carrying a line of fish to the group. "I hope this will convince you to find our leader, and friend." You heard Amikyu say with a heavy heart.

You couldn't stand just watching them, you had to go to them. But what of Sesshomaru and little Rin. No you had to leave. You had to see your fellow cat demons, your friends. "I will come back Rin. Maybe with friends to share but I will come back my little girl. (Nyghtwolf: Oh you see Rin as practically your daughter or a lost kit. As your village would see it.) NIKYU, AMIKYU!" You shouted to get their attention, running full speed. Towards them, arms high above your head.

Amikyu dropped the fish and they ran to you too, catching in an embrace as you fell over them toppling on you. Laughing.

"Guys I'm soo glad to see you." You said as you were on your feet again.

"I know I mean how did you escape?" Nikyu asked you.

"I uh didn't. I mean yes I was taken but I stayed on my own." They both looked puzzled at you. Thats when you said something that caused them to fall over backwards, "Uh I don't want to be called by my nickname, anymore."

"Neon I'm sorry but you don't have a choice." Amikyu said once on her feet, again. "Yeah, you can't afford to risk your life." Nikyu added.

"I know but I'm tired of hiding if Lucifer wanted to kill me he would have done it. Maybe cause of my blood to him I'm spared." You said with a shy smile. "Uh lets go."

"Sure." Nikyu said puzzled. Amikyu turned to the gang and waved shouting her good-bye, and thanks.

You waved as well smiling. You started walking back to where Rin, and your group was. But when you get there Sesshomaru had his sword out furiously angry walking up to you.


	5. Chapter 5

You waved, your goodbye as well, smiling. You started walking back to where Rin, and your group was. But when you get there Sesshomaru had his sword out furiously angry walking up to you.

"Where in the hell have you've been?" Sesshomaru yelled grabbing your arm, eyes burning red.

You were frighten by him, worry written all over your face. You didn't even know where this was coming from. "You had me wor-" His eyes cleared, "I mear you had Rin worried. Or don't you care?"

That made you pissed, of course you cared for your Kit and you were going to blow, "Where do you get off. Saying I don't care for my Kit. How dare you." You broke his grip on your arm noticing the red hand print, that would most likely bruise. Your friends noticed too, placing their hands on the hilts of their own swords. "You have no say in what I do! You have no control."

"Lady Neon. Please stop. Please don't leave." Rin's voice was filled with concern, tears falling from her sad brown eyes.

You went to your knees pulling her into a hug. "My little Kit, my Rin. I-I will stay for you" You glared at Sesshomaru, "Only if my friends can stay." Sesshomaru glared back and waved his hand in a 'fine whatever' way and you caught yourself smiling at him, he must have caught it too, for his eyes widen. "Rin this is Nikyu, and her twin Amikyu." You rose from the ground as you noticed the five from before.

Inuyasha you presumed, roared, "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome was behind him and the monk moved himself in front of the demon-slayer. "Don't tell me you kidnapped that cat demon."

Sesshomaru moved right in front of you when Inuyasha pulled out his sword, your friends were right beside you helping you cover Rin, swords drawn along with yours. (Nyghtwolf: They understood that you adopted Rin as yours when you called her your Kit to her. Sesshomaru knows what you meant too.)

"You raise your swords to me?" Inuyasha said shocked, "He kidnapped you?"

"True but I chose to stay to protect my Kit." You snapped, 'no one will point a sword to Rin while I'm around. Rin was clutched on your skirt. (Nyghtwolf: I know I've haven't told you what you wear but it is a green/black plaid short skirt and a matching corset top, Nikyu has the same out fit in red, and Amikyu in blue. Black stockings and the black shoes from the show. You made your own outfits by the way. :D)

"But he is a cold blooded killer." Inuyasha snapped, "Just grab your Kit and come with us."

"No, for where she goes I go, since she goes where he goes, I go with him too." You snapped.

Nikyu added, "Give up Inuyasha, for once a cat demon finds a Kit they can only be seperated by death."

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"No, for where she goes I go, since she goes where he goes, I go with him too." She snapped. 'So she only stays for Rin. So be it, after all how I acted moments ago.' You sighed to yourself, then you made sure Neon was still behind you, and she was all four girls were, three swords drawn and a scared Rin clutching Neon's skirt.

"Give up Inuyasha, for once a cat demon finds a Kit they can only be seperated by death." Nikyu added.

Amikyu nodded brows drawn at the scene. "Inuyasha, it's clear the cat demons wish to stay with Rin. I suggest you leave." Your vioce was suprisingly steady for the rage and worry that your brother may hurt the demon thats only been with you for four days 'What am I saying. Damn it what are these feelings?'

"Inuyasha, she wants to be with him. Lets go." Kagome suggested. She started pulling on his arm.

"You got lucky Sesshomaru." He said sheathing his sword, as the group walked away.

"Why did you move in front of me?" She snapped, "I can fight for myself."

You ignored her, not knowing what to say, so you also avoided her eyes, afraid you might stand and stare at them.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is where you were hiding?" Amikyu nudged you and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"For real no wonder you stayed." Nikyu added eyeing him over. You could tell he was annoyed with their constant flirting. But he sure was good at hiding it.

"C'mon lets have some fun!" Nikyu said and Amikyu started playing the flute Rin gave you, and danced around the fire with Nikyu, Rin and Jaken, Who had a little to much Saki. But the scene from before played over and over in your head. (Nyghtwolf: Hey if your curious about what scene I mean the one where Sesshomaru stood in front of you protectively.) You've been mean, and he still did that. 'Whoa wait I'm the one with bruises. So we're even.'

You grabbed a cup, filled it with tea, and carried it to Sesshomaru, who sat under the only tree near the camp. You sat next to his fluff and offered him the cup, "Here, I uh don't know why you stood in front of me. Or if it was me you were protecting, but thanks." You said even if he seemed to ignore you, so you placed the cup near him, "Uh maybe you could share a dance with me in the night festivities." You started to walk away when he grabbed your wrist, and it actually wasn't painful.

The music stopped as Sesshomaru stood in front of you closely. "Can one of your friends play the violin?" His words weren't cold for once. And he didn't have his armor on.

You smiled as your cheeks turned rosy red, "What's the matter? Don't like the flute?" You smirked.

"Not really." He replied. He walked to Ah-Un and pulled out a violin. Nikyu squealed as she raced to the site of the instrument, he handed it to her and started to play a song made for families to dance to. It was a lively tune and Rin grabbed the drunk Jaken and started dancing. Amikyu joined playing on the flute and dancing.

You were about to join dancing around Amikyu till Sesshomaru grabbed your wrist again. "I thought you wanted to dance?" He almost sounded playful. You smiled and walked back to him, "How do you dance to this."

"Uh see Rin?" You watched the girl holding the toads hands twirling around and around. You could see how dizzy Jaken was getting. You couldn't help but laugh, and you were becoming good friends with Sesshomaru. "You see that's how the demon kittens would dance. The older demons dance similar, but more like this." You took his hands in yours, and had him watch your feet pulling closer to you, and pushing him out again.

Soon you were dancing together, and he danced like he grew up in your village. You couldn't help but smile as you danced around the fire.

~Kagome's p.o.v~

You heard music, faintly. So you grab Sango, who was holding Kirara (Nyghtwolf: Helpful hint, Kirara is pronounced Kilala but I will stick with the original spelling. :D) and went to follow it. "So who do you think it is playing that music?" You ask Sango, as Shippo caught up hoping on your shoulder.

"I don't know, but who ever it is can't be evil. The tune is to lively." Sango replied, and little Shippo nodded, in agreement, "But isn't it odd."

"What's odd Sango?" You asked. Scratching Kirara's head.

"Well it seems like the music is coming from where we found Sesshomaru." She replied with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey your right, Sango!" Shippo added curious. And she was for you were now on a hill and below, you saw the two girls playing music, Rin and Jaken dancing Ah-Un following the tune, and that one cat demon dancing with Sesshomaru. Shippo and Sango couldn't move their eyes from him as they danced together around the fire.

"I've never seen him look like he's enjoying himself before." You stated a little too loud as the music stopped and everyone turned to your little group.

The cat demon dancing with Sesshomaru turned to him hands together. She was saying something to him that caused him to shake his head no. But she grabbed one of his hands into hers and seemed to beg, for he rolled his eyes and nodded. She looked greatly pleased that her green eyes sparkled and she hugged him.

Sesshomaru looked shocked, but not deadly and soon the music picked back up as Rin started dancing with Jaken and Ah-Un followed the music again. But the girl walked towards you with a smile across her face. "Hi." She said and you stood there in shock.

"Your from before, sorry for pointing my sword at you, but-" She said glancing at Rin, "Anyways, I'm Neon and I guess you already know everyone else." She smiled again sweetly.

"Hi." You heard Shippo say, "I'm Shippo, and your pretty." You looked at him and he was blushing. Neon started to giggle a little, before responding to his greeting.

"I'm Kagome." You found yourself saying smiling shyly at her, "And this is Sango."

"The demon-slayer. Wow to meet one is an honor, my village called on your kind to train the young of the village." She looked pleased, "And who is the cutie?"

"This is Kirara." Sango replied. A little red.

"Uh do you want to join us in the festivities?" She asked shyly. You nodded your head and followed her to the small group.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Sesshomaru wasn't that happy with the intruders, he did let them join. "Amikyu, Nikyu play the one for friendship." They nodded at your request and you turned to Shippo, "Hey since your a kitten yourself you can dance with Rin."

He looked mad at your comment, "I'm a fox not a cat."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I its what cat demons children." You explained waving your hands defensively. He looked ashamed and said sorry for jumping to conclusions and went to ask Rin to dance.

Kagome looked confused, "So how do you dance to this?" She asked you.

"That's a silly question. You dance as if your with friends." You said and started twirling tossing your hands in the air like a ballerina without the ballerina foot work. You danced around Amikyu and danced with Kagome and Sango, your new friends. Rin danced with Shippo like all children do, as Jaken sat on the side lines with Sesshomaru. They watched your performance, Jaken drinking yet another shot of Saki, while Sesshomaru sipped the tea you brought him. You all smiled as you danced, Sesshomaru even grinned a little.

When the song ended you bowed low to Nikyu, and Amikyu to show your respect to them playing the tune. Kagome and Sango followed suite and Shippo and Rin clapped, when you saw the monk standing at the hill. "Kagome, Sango, Shippo, what are you doing?" He called out to them.

"We are dancing with Neon and everyone." Kagome replied when he was close enough. "How did you find us?" She asked.

"Well Inuyasha went to sleep telling me to go after you three." He explained. He looked at Sesshomaru then at you. He was in front of you in a heart beat holding your hands, "My what beautiful eyes you have. Would you consider bearing my children?" You looked shock as you heard a growl from Sango and to feel someone take a hold of your shoulders.

You were pulled out of the monks hold when you heard Sesshomaru, "Sorry monk, but she is my dance partner and I don't share."

The monk, along with everyone looked shocked even you, "M-my a-apologies Sesshomaru." You heard the fear in the monk's voice.

You looked up at Sesshomaru's face, "After all, she is my friend." He said looking down at you, and you smiled.

You looked at the monk, "So what's your name, anyways?" You asked sweetly.

He smiled at you, hand on the back of his neck, "Miroku." He replied.

"So come to join the festivities?" Rin asked him with a smiling Shippo standing next to her.

Miroku turned to you and Sesshomaru and asked if it was ok. You looked at Sesshomaru who simply nodded his head, shortly you might add. Now it was a party, and you were claimed as a dance partner. A big honor at a festival, small or big. And your friends happily started playing music as Rin took Jaken once again, Kagome danced with Shippo, and Sango even danced with Miroku. Kirara laid in her true form next to Ah-Un happily following the music.

Sesshomaru turned you around, bowing slightly, taking you by your hand and waist as you set your free hand on his shoulder. "Remind me how this all started?" He asked quietly as you started to join them in dance.

You smiled at him, "Well my friend. It started when you let cat demons travel with you." You replied, as he spin you gently.

"Yes, now I remember. Remind me to invite cat demons to parties more often." He actually joked around with you, causing you to giggle a little.

"I say you don't seem so cold anymore." You smirked. He pulled you closer, the arm around your waist moving to rest on your back. Then he whispered, "When your around you don't let me."


	8. Chapter 8

~Kagome's p.o.v~

You stopped dancing to see everyone was watching Neon and Sesshomaru dance so close. His eyes were closed and she had hers wide open, blushing furiously. You smiled as you moved to Sango, "Wow they look great together." You whispered to the awed Sango.

"We better dance too, so the setting isn't ruined." She suggested to you, taking Miroku's offered hand. Though before you could dance once again you saw Sesshomaru ever so gently twirl her holding her close once more.

"He Shippo I think I'm going to just watch. You can see if Rin will dance with you. I think Jaken passed out." You said still awed by the two demons performance.

"Ok Kagome." With that Shippo went to ask Rin to dance.

You started to think, 'Everyone has someone but me. *Sigh* I wonder if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could stop their differences to hold a dance just like this. Maybe not in a field but still. I bet she loves dancing with him.' You sighed again as a small smile formed on your face. "They look perfect in the fire light."

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

'Her heart is racing and seems to pound faster the closer I hold her.' You thought. That make you tighten your hold, as you smelled honey, and roses. Her scent, you would never forget it. 'These feelings I am experiencing. They seem so new. And happen when I'm near her.' You slid your hand up her back as your hand met the back of her neck. With your other hand you placed her hand on your shoulder, parallel to her other one.

You now had a hand at the back of her neck and another wrapped at her waist, pushing her against you. You could feel her head resting on your chest. You stopped moving to look down at the cat demon in your arms, you never even seen her demon form, and you felt right about her. She truly was becoming your friend, and you feared more. But something seemed off about her. For her friends had cat demon names but hers was so odd. "Neon isn't your true name is it?" she shook her head. "Then what is?"

She looked up with her neon green eyes gazing into yours. "I-I can't say." She whispered, pulling out of your grasp. She looked sadden now and for an odd reason you regretted asking.

~Your p.o.v~

'No one ever asked me my real name. Only presumed that Neon was my name, but its my nickname. To hide my royal blood.' "I-I am tired I think I'll sit out for a bit." You lied sitting next to Kagome. You started fidgeting with your fingers as you.

You noted the shock in Kagome's eyes, "Sango guys I think it's time to leave. Inuyasha might be worried." Kagome said catching everyone's attention. The small group nodded and soon walked off, thanking you for the fun.

Sesshomaru walked in front of you kneeling down to your level as you sat on the grass, "Why hide your name?"

Nikyu walked over, "Because if anyone learns her true name the Lord of the Northern lands will try to kill her." She explained sitting next to you holding onto the violin. You looked even more sadden and fought back tears.

Then Amikyu joined you on the other side, "She hates being called Neon, for her mother, called her that. I guess you know why. But also her mother was cruel to and ashamed of her own daughter, locking her away during certain festivities, and treated her as a slave. Doing what ever bidding was asked. Even the biddings of Noble demons." She continued, Sesshomaru looked at you with cold eyes as you expected.

"If I tell you my name I would flee these lands. Go across the seas and never return." You said softly, standing up and walking away.

"And where are you going?" He asked you.

"Away your acting weird." You said honestly. You saw him as a friend like you do Nikyu and Amikyu, but he is acting strange. Making you blush, and your heart race. Nikyu and Amikyu started to follow you, but you glanced back coldly, "Alone."

With that you were gone, away from the group of five you scented and away from the group where Sesshomaru is. You broke into a sprint, running as fast as your legs could carry you. Only to stop as you met the ocean. When you were young you hated the water, but you learned to love it. As you walked into the waves, memories with your father raced into your head.


	9. Chapter 9

~Flashback. You and your dad.~  
>"Daddy!" A younger you shouted running for a man with bright blue hair, and neon green eyes. His arms were open to you as his outfit was soaked from the rain. You jumped into his arms as you both laughed spinning under the falling drops causing his dark blue cat ears to twitch, as he pulled on your human ear. "Mommy is letting me go to a village festival with you."<p>

"And will this be your first one?" He asked you, ruffling your hair a bit.

"Yeah." You shouted happily.

"Do you know why this festival is hold?" He asked carrying you into a hut. You shook your head as he set you on a bed mat in the back and pulled up a cushion near you, sitting on it, "Well long ago we had an ally ship with the Southern lands, when the Lord betrayed us forcing us into war. Well a great dog demon was already having a war with the Eastern Lord of the Panthers. And it happened to be that the dog demon ruled the Western lands. The four lords crossed paths and was confused by the presence of the other Lords they weren't fighting. Even more so when the west ruler saw the north ruler knowing our kind hates war. The dog demon looked at the south lord and asked why. When he heard of the greed involved the east and west joined together for our alliance with them and defeated. That night the moon rose red, your birthday."

"It happened on my birthday." You asked.

"Yup. You were saw as a miracle of that day. The only cat demon to have her birthday on the day the lord from the west comes to visit. Well this year he comes to meet you." ~End of flashback~

"That happened so long ago I hardly remembered it, but my mother heard how it involved me and locked me away. Damn she was mean. She hated my father for he was sweet to me. She even sent her husband after to kill my father." You said to yourself. "but at least she finally let me attend to parties."

"Neomikyu." The voice was ghastly and sent chills through your spine.

"H-how do you know my name?" You asked into the distance.

"Your half-brother told me. He is busy and told me if I get rid of you, I can do with you as I please." A man appeared in a baboon fur coat. Face uncovered (DA16: Its too late I really hope you know what Naraku looks like much too tired to explain.) he was smiling at you. "My what your brother forgot to mention was how beautiful you were."

You didn't like the way this demon no half-demon was talking and you turned on your heels and ran as fast as you could. Soon you transformed into your demon form (DA16: Ok so this I have to explain: Your hair actually looks blue in your demon form and your eyes turn black. Claws and Fangs of course. Dark blue ears and tail. Ok I know I said your hair seems black til wet, well know one ever see you in your demon form but your father and Nikyu, and Amikyu.) Once in your demon form you could run faster as Nikyu, Amikyu and Sesshomaru came into few.

Not slowing your speed till the last second you almost ran into Ah-Un. "Neomikyu what's wrong?" Amikyu spoke your name.

"Damn. You. Amikyu. How many. Times do I have to tell you." You said completely out of breath. Sesshomaru looked at you confused, but it was only shown in his eyes.

"Your fast for a cat." A woman said as he fell from a feather in the sky. "But I still followed you."

"Kagura." Sesshomaru bit out. Seeming to forget all about your name being said.

You moved to Nikyu and Amikyu pulling out your sword ready to fight this Kagura, "Lucifer has found me. Ordering this Naraku character to hunt me down." You said moving in front of them, "But I'd be damned if he tries to hurt my friends."

Nikyu and Amikyu pulled their own swords out standing next you, "No we were trained as assassins together." Amikyu said shortly.

"Yes, we shall always fight your side." Nikyu added.


	10. Chapter 10

"Neomikyu. Stay behind me. Ah-Un take Rin and Jaken away from here." Sesshomaru ordered, moving in front of you. Your name sounded so good on his lips you almost forgot that someone was fighting to get your head.

"Sesshomaru no. Its me she wants not you I must face her." You were taught not to back down from a life and death battle for your life. Having him fight Kagura for you was wrong.

"Damn it. Neomikyu stay behind me." He glanced at you eyes red from anger. He didn't seem to recognized you for you were still in your demon form. Even Nikyu and Amikyu were in their demon form. (Nyghtwolf: Nothing really changes with them they just get cat ears and a tail that matches their hair colors, and get fangs and claws.)

"You just stop arguing and let me kill him." Kagura interrupted pulling out a fan. "Dance of the dragon." She spoke so calmly. But all the same she surrounded Sesshomaru with giant twisters, "Come girl or your dog gets it. Kanna has told me all about your mixed emotions for him."

"Go to hell half-breed wench." You mumbled, "Amikyu for now on use my name not my nickname. Same to you Nikyu. It sounds soo sweet against the breath of the speaker. Sesshomaru, take care of my Kit for me." You started to move towards the witch, but Amikyu grabbed your hand stopping you. The twisters got closer to him causing you to raise your sword, a sigh to them not to interfere.

You moved to the witch when a girl stepped out. She seemed lifeless. All in white, she raised her mirror and in it you saw your friend, "Hurry demon. Or Kanna will steal their souls." That got your attention as you moved faster to Kagura. She offers you her hand.

When you see Kagome's group, and you start to cry, as you stabbed the mirror shoving your entire body into Kagura making the winds disappear from Sesshomaru. Kagura grabs you, forcing you to go with her on the feather. You watched as Kanna just disappeared. You saw Sesshomaru looking furious at Kagura, you leaned over the feather, "Sesshomaru!" You called for his attention. Tears rolled down your cheeks, as you looked down, "CATCH ME IF I FALL!" You yelled kicking Kagura in the back of her skull, you dove off the feather closing your eyes. You could hear Kagome, Nikyu, and Amikyu scream. And as much as you wanted to you stayed silent.

"Neomikyu." The voice was familiar. You opened your eyes to see Sesshomaru, that made you clench on him, till you saw how pissed of he looked at you. "You are foolish." His voice was cold, and you were soon on the ground looking up to see Kagura turning around.

"FOOLISH GIRL!" You heard her scream, even Kanna was back as if nothing happened. Geez everyone just thought you were foolish. You didn't want Sesshomaru or your friends hurt. Is that so wrong?

"What do you want with me?" You yelled the question.

"You were born on the night of the red moon. When your blood is spilled on the night of the Blood Moon, the slayer gets the power of all four lords from that night that started this." It was Kanna speaking and her voice was eerie chilling you to the bone.

"For once stay behind me Neomikyu." Sesshomaru snapped, using his left hand to hold your behind him. Inuyasha stood next to him sword drawn. "Inuyasha get away from my side."

"No. Father was one of those lords. I know the tale well. Didn't think it be this girl though." Inuyasha snapped, glancing at you once, "She isn't worth the power her blood carries, can't use it at all by my guess. Only way to get the power is like Kanna said. Blood shed." Even you didn't know this. And Sesshomaru was assuming you did. But all you knew was your half-brother wanted you dead for you are not a full blood royal. But nothing on this.

Your friends even looked betrayed by you. 'I DIDN'T KNOW!' You started crying again, realizing you will never be safe. Soon everything will want your blood spilled by them.

"She can only be killed at the place of the meeting to get the powers of the lords." Kanna spoke again making you angry.

"AND IF I TAKE MY OWN LIFE!" You screamed causing Kagura to cackle (Nyghtwolf: Heheh cackle LMFAO its such a funny word cackle, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry little random.) You just wanted to stop running away, and be with your father.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked down and at the same time spoke, "DON'T BE FOOLISH!" 'Great even the brothers are trying to control me.' Miroku was on the other side of Sesshomaru now and Sango, Nikyu, Amikyu, and Kagome stood either beside you or behind you forming a circle with the guys in front. "Stay down Neomikyu." Hearing Sesshomaru say your true name made everyone but three (Nikyu, Amikyu, and of course Inuyasha) look at in you shocked. You rolled your eyes.

'I want to be normal.' You thought sadly, 'I don't want to run anymore.'


	11. Chapter 11

'I just want to be normal.' You thought sadly, 'I don't want to run anymore.'

"But you see, what they don't know is the girl is more powerful with the powers than if she was slain. Naraku does not wish to kill her." Kanna was speaking in her emotionless voice, "She can use those powers, stronger and faster she gets. And the one that controls her will rule."

"You assume I would allow myself to be used. "You snapped, "I rather die by Sesshomaru's hands than serve that bastard." You were seething in anger. "And if I am caught by him with no chance to escape, than I rather take my own life than allow him the privilege to use the powers hidden inside me." You pushed Sesshomaru's arm away from you taking a step from him.

"Ha you are foolish." Kagura said. Laughing shortly.

"Well then so what if I am." You snapped, "Kagura the fight is between me and you. No one else."

"Fine I will fight you." She snapped back. "Kanna stand aside." She ordered.

"Move." You said in a cold voice, to the brothers.

They seemed shocked and turned to face you, "Are you stupid. You never fought an opponent like her." Inuyasha snapped at you taking you by the shoulders. You passed him the most deadliest look you could manage. And he let go.

You pushed yourself through them, and Sesshomaru grabbed your wrist. You clenched your sword and without looking, "Let go of me. I am sick of running." You spat in the deadliest voice you had. He released you, "Kagura, you are aware that you will die." You shortened the distance between you two about 50 feet from her. You held a loose grip on your sword pointing it at Kagura, lucky her she is now your messenger.

She laughed at the sword, "DANCE OF BLADES!" She roared. You easily dodged them allowing them to get near you to give her false satisfaction. She started to laugh again. 'Now's your chance.' you've never heard the voice but you listened as you used your speed to get behind her stabbing your sword into her lower back, exiting out her stomach. She gasped in pain as you slowly drew the sword back, twisting it.

You then cut the tendon in her left shoulder making that arm useless. 'Don't kill her. She won't die.' That voice again. You circled her cutting her back a few times. but the voice was right for she had no heartbeat, therefore no heart. You kneeled in front of her grabbing a fist full of hair pulling her to you. And in unison with the voice you spoke, "Listen Kagura and listen good. You are going to deliver a message to Naraku. You will tell him he will never possess me. You will flee me when I let go. Oh and take that albino b**** with you. And if you don't do as I say, I won't kill you, but I will make you wish I had." You couldn't stop the words from leaving your lips as you picked Kagura by her hair to her feet pushing her from your grasp. She had fear written on her face as she went to Kanna and fled on her feather.

You nearly collapsed as you felt you had no energy and gravity was strongly pushing on you. Your friends quickly raced to you as you tried to balance yourself against your sword. Sesshomaru rushed to you taking you into his arms carrying you bridal position. 'N-not e-enou-gh en-er-gy to f-fight ag-against this.' You thought. "You are foolish." Sesshomaru said calmly looking at you.

"S-so I-I've heard." You replied smiling weakly. 'Why am I so drained?' You asked struggling. 'Because you tapped into the power deep inside you Neomikyu.' It was the voice again. He said you tapped into the power, you didn't even know you had.

You closed your eyes and rested, hoping to recover your energy.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

'She doesn't even seem to reliesedshe used the powers she has. I understand now. She didn't even know about them. So who else wants her dead, for a different reason?' You seemed lost in though for the sleeping Neon, you mean, Neomikyu was snuggling your tail. Her back against you.

After she passed out, you sat at the tree near the camp, laying her next to you surrounding her with your tail, also having her head on it. Inuyasha's group left after Kagome examined Neomikyu for injuries, and a long argument from Inuyasha about how she wasn't safe with you.

Rin and Jaken were back and Jaken demanded to know why she was resting next to you, and found it useless to have him yelling, as he might wake Neomikyu, you explained irritated. Rin then laid on the on the other side of your tail. And too falling asleep. You moved Rin to lay next to Neomikyu as you've seen them do when they slept. Jaken fell over sighing saying you've gone soft, reseaving a death glare.

"Jaken, go get something to eat for the group to eat." You ordered as you looked at the setting sun. When he was gone you moved strands of hair from the sleeping faces. (Nyghtwolf: *softly singing you'll be in my heart* Well it matches the scene doesn't it?)

~Your p.o.v~

"Mmmmm. . ." You yawned as you slowly opened your eyes to see a sleeping Rin and a big fluffy thing in front of you. You looked up to see Sesshomaru eating a fish. 'That smells soo good.' You thought as your stomach growled catching Sesshomaru's attention, 'Thanks stomach way to betray me.' You thought. "How did I end up here?" You ended up asking looking back at the fluff and the fact you were laying against him. You slowly tried to rise, but he stopped you. "Hey. Wha-"  
>"You'll wake Rin." He said handing you a fish on a stick. *Drool* "Here. You're free to move when she is awake."<p>

"Something tells me thats not the reason I'm stuck here?" You mumbled quietly propping yourself on your elbow. You took a bite of the fish and almost melted, it tasted soo good. Well better than anything you cooked. "So Fluffy were are Nikyu and Amikyu?" You asked slowly twisting to rest your back on the fluff, very careful not to wake Rin.

"We are right over here." Nikyu replied, waving her hand as you lifted your head to see them. "You scared us, you know."

"Sorry." You said smiling shyly, putting your best apology face on. "So can we listen to music?" You asked Sesshomaru as you watched Nikyu tune the violin.

"Not too lively, not to loud." He replied strictly.

"So. Like a lullaby?" You smiled for slow calm music was just what you wanted to hear. And with a nod from him Nikyu started to play happily. You lifted yourself slightly, careful for Rin, to sit as Sesshomaru did your lower back resting on the fluff. You almost felt like his arm should be around you and you resting your head on him as Rin slept. Almost.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Nyghtwolf: Awww you look like a small family.) (You: Shhh Rin is sleeping. and fyi I am stuck here till she wakes up.) (Nyghtwolf: And your point is?) (You: DAMN IT START WRITING!) (Nyghtwolf: Shhh Rin is sleeping.) (You: GRRRRR!) (Nyghtwolf: OK OK Down kitty. Down. I'll write, so point your claws elsewhere! Heheh you three look soo cute together. Ok I'm going!)_

* * *

><p>You look down at Rin to see her still sleeping. 'Ugh just wake up, already. I'm getting restless.' You sighed. And the music was making you sleepy.<p>

Then Rin finally woke up, rubbing her eyes with one hand and stretching with the other. " Morning." She said sweetly to you appearing shocked she was next to you. But it didn't last as she curled up and rested her head on your lap. "Lady Neomi-Neomi."

"Ne-om-e-kyu." You pronounced smiling at her. 'So someone told her your name, huh? Well it sounds better than Lady Neon.' You admitted quietly to yourself.

"Right, Lady Neomikyu, I hope you're feeling better." She said looking at you with worried eyes.

You closed yours smiling weirdly, "I'm fine. Promise." You replied as you petted her hair.

"Looks as if your stuck." Sesshomaru teased, only loud enough for your ears. "You have cat ears?"

"Oh so Fluffy-wuffy-kins is starting to like a cat, oh and yes I do." You teased back smirking slightly. "Aren't you hungry Rin?" She nodded and sat up.

"You will eat with me, Lady Neomikyu, Lady Nikyu, Lady Amikyu?" she sounded so sweet, that you all grabbed another fish. 'Me thinks Sesshomaru set her up to keep me from moving.' You thought as you glanced smiling at him then at Rin. It felt really weird, but good, to be between the two. 'Now I think I do like Sesshomaru. Dang him. He trapped me here.' "Uh, Lady Neomikyu you have cat ears?"

"Yes and a tail," You replied shyly, "once you transform for the first time they stay, Nikyu and Amikyu have theirs as well." They waved at Rin as their tails swished side to side. Rin reached up and pulled on them, "They weren't there this morning."

You moved her hand from your new ears, "They take awhile to grow to a permanate form." You moved your hair to reveil the spot your human ears once were, "See I now have permanate cat ears." She pulled your ears again as if trying to take them off. "Ow-ow-OW! Rin that hurts. Stop!" You said grabbing her hands and holding them still, 'So much for eating my second fish.'

"Shall we celebrate Neomikyu's recovery?" Nikyu asked as she got her hands once more on the violin.

'Good luck prying that from her hands.' You smiled, "No lets celebrate a victory?" Amikyu argued. You sighed.

You held your hand out, "Amikyu hand me the flute, please." When she did you started playing it. Starting with the song of victory. Rin started dancing with Amikyu and Nikyu joined you in song. You swayed to the tune accidentally bumping into Sesshomaru, so you stopped as you were near the end anyways, and Nikyu didn't noticed.

"Why did you stop?" He asked staring into the fire.

"Huh oh, uh sorry." And you started playing the song of recovery. You looked up at him noticing he was leaning towards you slightly. His hair playfully mixed with yours, as you played the song of an everlasting feast. Amikyu giggled as she and Rin twirled around the fire. Even Jaken was moved by you and Nikyu's playing. When it was over Sesshomaru took the flute from you. "Hey. Give it back."

'No." The same cold no that got you here in the first place. Awhile ago.

"And why not?" You demanded crossing your arms.

He looked into your eyes, "Because you've played enough. Here Amikyu." She quickly grabbed the flute from him, "I can tell you want to dance."

He was right you did, but for some reason you wanted to dance with him. You rose to your feet, pushing the urge to the back of your head. They started to play (How Ironic) the song of dance. A dance that had a precised dance to it, leaving you dancing to it alone.

Rin clapped her hands to the tune even getting Jaken to do the same. You spun and twirled, leaned your entire body forward as the dance called for. 'The song of dance just doesn't seem fun with all eyes on me.' You thought as it ended. You received an applause from the group, and you sarcastically bowed, "Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week." You joked as Nikyu and Amikyu started laughing.

'Ok now I'm beat.' You sighed taking a seat next to Rin, "Hey Amikyu I really need a bath. Do you want to go with?" You hoped she said yes, and she did, "Any other takers?" you asked as Rin and Nikyu both stood up. You went back to Sesshomaru to grab your sword, and your small group walked to a near by hot spring.

You stripped, covered yourself, just incase and quickly got in the spring. "Ahhh, this feels soo good." As you dunked your head under. The others were in as you came back up, and they all looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Great call, Neomikyu." Amikyu said as she leaned on a rock.

"Yeah. This feels great." Nikyu added, swimming a bit, as Rin splashed her. 'Oh fun a splash fight.' You thought as you joined in. Soon you all were giggling, and splashing. It stopped when Rin accedentally pulled your tail.


	13. Chapter 13

"OWWWWW!" You roared as Rin tugged on your new dark blue tail. She let go as your body rose from the water revealing your upper half. A huge moment of silence as everyone stared passed you. You turned your head to see a shocked and slightly red Sesshomaru staring at you, his eyes wide and sword in hand. It took a moment to process this before you screamed ducking into the water, until the water hit your chin.

"I, uh thought I heard screaming." He said reaverting his eyes away from you.

"You did." Your voice was filled with embarassment and sounded somewhat high pitched. "It was Rin pulling my tail. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" You roared at him your face redder than a tamato. You watched him disappear into the forest until you couldn't follow him anymore. You got out to quickly dress in your now clean clothes that you washed before the splash fight. Everyone followed suit.

"Uh, um, Nikyu take Rin back to camp. Amikyu you go too." You ordered, after everyone was dressed.

"And what of you?" Amikyu asked arms crossed.

"I need to think for a sec. Or else I can never show my face in the group again." You replied frowning as you looked at the ground, pushing the tips of your forefingers together.

"Ok." Amikyu sighed catching up with the already leaving Nikyu and Rin.

"That Sesshomaru. Why? How? When?" Your self questioning was useless as it was random. Your thoughts were scrambled and fuzzy. 'He just stared at me. Shocked. Why didn't I duck into the water faster? Why did I like his eyes on me? "Damn it Neomikyu snap out of it you like him as a friend. Besides he's cold and mean and he looked at my ears with discust. Still- NO now stop it."

"You're weird." Someone said causing you to turn. It was Inuyasha's group. "Sorry but we heard screaming. Hey you look different." Inuyasha said causing you to look very irritated.

"Yeah now I have my demon ears, and my tail." You replied smirking. "I should go." You started walking off following the same route Sesshomaru, Rin, Nikyu, and Amikyu took. You really didn't want to go back but you didn't want to stick around explaining why you were screaming, either.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

'Damn it, why did I run after her screams anyway? She had her sword, she could not have been in dangered. But when I got there I couldn't look away. Damn it.' You were angry with yourself hoping you could rewind time.

You saw Nikyu return with Rin and Amikyu, but no Neomikyu. "She just needs time." You heard Nikyu tell you, but you rose to your feet and headed for the forest. "That is seriously not smart." You glared at her response and continued, "Fine your funeral." You heard her mumble.

You followed Neomikyu's scent, soon seeing her walking eyes closed. She soon stopped, "Go away Sesshomaru." She said sadly but bitterly. You ignored her closing the distance between you to. She opened her eyes and glared at you, "Why are you here? Do you want to laugh at me or something?" 'She really was embarassed.' You moved only to stop in front of her, taking in her sweet scent.

~Your p.o.v~

"All I want is to be alone right now. Can you please respect that?" You were still embarassed and you wanted to go to sleep. 'Geez talk about akwared moments.'

"No. Go to the camp." He ordered in his usual cold tone.

You crossed your arms, quirked an eyebrow, "Why? I have my freedom."

"Get to the camp." He ordered again.

"Fine but don't talk to me for a bit. And thats not a suggestion." You snapped as you headed for the camp. When you got there everyone had a garland on their heads. Nikyu and Amikyu were playing a song like they do every night. You couldn't help but smile. The fire even seemed to dance to their song.

As for Sesshomaru, he acted as if nothing had happened, and honestly you liked it that way. You sat near the fire and warmed your icy skin by the glow. Rin put a pretty red and blue colored garland on your head and offered one like yours to Sesshomaru. He refused, but she smiled and put it on his head herself. You bursted in laughter as his expression turned from cold and useless to annoyed and forced.

And with every night it has ended with you sleeping with Rin, now Nikyu and Amikyu sleeping near you.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rin, don't swing the sword at her head." You said as the wooden sword just missed Amikyu's nose. Rin looked somewhat discouraged. "Look you will get it, you just need time." You patted her shoulder.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru coming soon?" She asked you sweetly. Holding her wooden sword in a blocking postition.

"Not that I know of. He has been only gone for three days, Rin. You can only wait." You anwsered. You smiled shyly raising your own sword.

"Um Lady Neomikyu I don't want to learn how to fight. For you and Lord Sesshomaru will protect me." She said tossing it to the side.

"Don't forget Nikyu and I will protect you." Amikyu added, "Even Jaken."

"So what do you want to learn?" You asked the girl.

"I want to help people like that Kikyo woman." She replied.

"Oh, a priestess, uh. I have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about this, but if you really want this than I will try." You said honestly. 'I really do not think Sesshomaru will go with this.'

Nikyu came back with a line of fish. "Guys this river is much better than the few we've been to. But this traveling thing is great for we see everything." She was right. You have been traveling everywhere the west had to offer. She smiled brightly and you both built a fire, to grill the fish. "Oh and I wasn't sure if Lord Sesshomaru would be back today so I caught enough for him too." She anounced to the group.

It's been Nikyu, Amikyu, Rin, and you for three days now and you kind of hated it. You had to admit but you missed Jaken and Sesshomaru. You were soo used to traveling without Rin and them, that their company was inviting. You still think Sesshomaru will lighten up, but thats trying to get a fish to breath air. He stopped dancing at your small dances, but thats OK. He is starting to look a little less cold. Even Jaken doesn't get beat as much, but man that was soo entertaining. 'Guess I'll treat him like a mouse twice as much.' You giggled at your thought, and continued to help with the fish.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"Jaken. Lets go." You said emotionless.

"Right away, M'Lord." He did a short bow, and started heading off in a direction west from where you were standing. The past three days you've been trying to figure out what threatened Neomikyu's life. Other than the four lords powers. You've been in the North learning.

So far she has an older half-brother that rules the land. His cold ways drove the land into poverty. From what you remember from the parties you were invited to, with your father, these lands were rich and bountiful.

But you also learned that Neomikyu was not fully royalblood, and somehow that threatened her life. 'But how.' You thought going into yet another village as you continued back to your lands. "My, my, I thought these were the lands of dance and peace." Jaken's sudden statement brought you from your thoghts.

"Not since the new king, raised from greed. But my concerns are not of the land." You sneered as cat eared villagers emptied the streets, back into their once beautiful homes.

"What did bring our business here?" He questioned, he looked at you in wonder, and you glared at him, "Oh. My apologies M'Lord. Please don't kill me." He was groveling now. Face in the dirt and hands in praying position above his head. You just started to walk off with or without him. "Oh, M'Lord please don't leave me."

You started drifting back into your thoughts, 'With Neomikyu's life endangered, than that puts Rin endanger as well. If she continues to travel with me on the hunt for Naraku, than Rin must be put somewhere safer.' You continued back to were you left the four girls, spaced and unaware of your surroundings.

~Few hours later. Your p.o.v~

"So Sesshomaru isn't coming back today?" You questioned yourself.

"Nope, but he better come back soon. Poor Rin is worried." Nikyu answered you, unaware you didn't expect an answer. You rolled to face her, to see she was staring at the star filled night. "She looks so cute sleeping on you." She awed.

You smiled slightly, "You know. Amikyu and Rin are always the first to sleep. Leaving you and me wide awake and staring at stars." You smirked. Nikyu nodded and you both giggled a little. "It's nice not fleeing for your life. But why did you guys help me?"

"Well, you were a princess by blood no matter how much you have. But you were treated less than that of a slave girl. We were your only friends. You are sweet, careing, outspoken, strong, and everything we wanted to be. But when you finally told us of your life with the queen we wanted to save you. I know it sounds weird, but we had hoped that you would rule our lands. But your brother took power and had you banished. If you remember it was us that told you he had plans to kill you." She explained.

"Yeah, but why risk your lifes?" You asked, putting your arm under your head.

"One day we will return. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but one day, the three of us will take his head and you will rule the kingdom. Bettering the lives of every cat demon, even the other demons, till the land is happy again." Her words surprised you.

"What do you know Nikyu?" You turned your head towards her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I am only guessing but I don't think the lands are the same anymore." She replied looking troubled, "I mean, your brother was the complete opposite from you. Hateful, greedy, crual to anything, and always found a way to get his way. One could only imagen how the power of being king has affected him."

In away you felt she was right. But that didn't seem like him. You were shocked when he started trying to kill you. He was your only friend in the world. He protected you, played with you, even took you to explore the kingdom. Sometimes the other villages. He acted like your brother, even though your mother told him not to. Filling his head with lies, telling him you were a mistake that you were to die. He never listen though. He would go to you when your mother locked you up for no reason. So why would he do this. "He wasn't always like that. Before all that he was my friend. He even took me to see my dad when no one would take me for I was soo young." You said softly, "He even protected me from any bandits or rapists. But he stopped when I started to train with the demon-slayer. And when my mother had me givin to her male guests for the evening."

"I'm sorry to speak rudely of him, I met you after your mother started to do that to you." She said, you smiled at her to let her know all is forgiven. You rolled to where you were facing the sleeping Rin next to you. "Neomikyu, I am sorry."

"It is OK I promise you, good night." You told Nikyu sweetly. Slowly you both drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

~The next day. High noon~

You were cooking lunch when a stentch filled your nose. You regonized it as Kagura. That wind b**** was coming at you fast. You pushed Rin behind you, and the twins stood at your side. "So the wind b**** licked her wounds and is up for round two!" You smirked causing the twins to snicker. (Nyghtwolf: If you don't remember who the twins are they're Nikyu and Amikyu.)

"Wrong, for I am to send a message to the _big bad kitty-cat_" She replied sarcastilly. You couldn't help but glare at her, your hand on the hilt of your sword. She smiled at that, "You must go with me or the child will be murdered."

'Rin!' A gasp escapes your parted lips. She smiled once more and you snapped losing a train of thought, drawing your sword, you stepped aways toward the floating feather and the twins stepped next to each other as to form a sheild in front of Rin. "Get your a** down here and repeat that message you fu**ing wind whore!" You shouted pointing your sword at her, eyes blackened by your demon form iching to get out.

She raised her fan in defence, "No, I think I'll fight you in the air." She snapped back, intrested in your reaction but clearly scared of it.

"Fine! Doesn't matter to me!" You roared, you slightly turned to Nikyu and whispered, "Get Rin and Amikyu out of here the wind whore only wants me." She looked at you confused clearly dazed by your eyes drowned in black, but nodded. Slowly they backed away swords drawn if nessesary. Kagura noticed what you were trying to do and threw an attack at them.

You blocked it, shouting for them to hurry, and jumped towards the feather ready to swing. She blocked your attack as you threw it, with a mere fan. Pissed off you decided to make Kagura the same, throwing insults at her. And soon enough she chased you as you led her away from the twins fleeing with little Rin. You snapped more insults at her, mocking her so called freedom, and teased her on Naraku, "So the way your putting up a strong fight, I'd say you _love _being Naraku's slave!" You snapped blocking another weak attack.

"Silence flee-hag." She snapped at you throwing another attack.

You laughed, "That is the best you got. Hell I thought a wind whore had better insults!" She growled at your reply. Thankfully you moved the fight far away from Rin, but Kagura backed you to a cliff above the ocean. Kagura thought she had you trapped and was standing on the ground 'a cornered enemy is a dangerious one.' you thought 'bout to try and take her head but a man in a baboon suit appeared besides her.

You froze as the face of the man was none other than Naraku, and to Kagura's left stood Kanna. "Naraku! Do you fear I am stronger than your whore, so you pin me in a cornor and place me in a three to one battle?" You roared in anger, you looked over your shoulder and over the edge of the cliff. 'mental note. Its about a 500 ft drop, more than likely rocks and I might hit one. Damn this sucks. But damn it if I survive by miracal than I vow to return to you my friends.' You sighed in grief as you picked the jump over the chance Naraku might beat you. 'I love you, Rin Nikyu, and Amikyu. Sesshomaru if I die and you don't watch over my friends I will find away to _kill _you even in a ghost form!' You yelled in your head as you walked forward to Kagura, surprising her.

Smug Naraku had to say something, "That's a good cat now for now on you serve me." He said to you holding his hand out for you. You smiled a sarcastic grin that had 'in your dreams' writin all over it. You turned to face the cliff and broke into a sprint full speed and dove off of the cliff. You awaited for the crash as the water came at you in blinding speed, you barely managed to grasp a breath as the cold and painful rush nearly crippled your body. Black dots spotted your vision as you fought the current pulling you farther under the water than you had hoped.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

You were some miles from the camp when you scented Naraku in the direction of the camp. Slight panic erupted and was soon quieted as you rushed to the clearing, and it was empty and the ground gashed in various places from where a fight had taken place. But something struck you as odd, as you scented the air.

Naraku and Neomikyu's scent headed in a different area as the gashes followed the scent. As for Rin, Nikyu, and Amikyu's scent headed in the opposite direction. 'Neomikyu must have forced them to flee.' You silently cursed under your breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The voice some what suprised you, and it happened to be Amikyu, holding a frightened and crying Rin in her arms, but Nikyu wasn't to be found. "It's Kagura. She tried. To threaten Rin. Demon rose. From Neomikyu." She tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes as she caught her breath. "Neomikyu led her away from us, but Nikyu followed soon after." She explained but you were confused.

"I FEAR IT WAS A TRAP!" She roared as tears stained her face and she held Rin tighter. You were shocked at started to follow Neomikyu's scent.

But you were stopped as a crying Nikyu ran into you collasping in your arms. You held her steady as she continued to cry, "I followed Neomikyu's scent to find her on a cliff cornored by Kagura, Naraku, and Kanna." She started crying more as she held her head on your shoulder. "The cliff was about 500 ft above the crashing waters. She sprinted over the edge and dove off. I waited and waited but she didn't come back up. I was about to go in after her but I saw her sword drifting on the sword. She would only let go of it if she was dead. SHE'S GONE!" She roared into your ear. but even then you couldn't believe it. 'No She is far to strong to die from that. Unless the under water current caught her. You gently pushed the hystarically crying Nikyu and rose to your feet.

"Stay here." You made sure your voice was cold as ice and darted off, following Neomikyu's scent. 'Nikyu had her sword but she can't be dead!' You told yourself.


	16. Chapter 16

~A hidden cave~

You grasped your head as you came to, groaning to the headache you now had. A fox girl looked at you with wide courious eyes. "Your alive?" She asked thankful sounding, "I thought you were a goner. You really must of hated those people huh. I mean I would never, and I mean NEVER do that." She just didn't seem to mind that she was babbling and you were irritated.

"What happened?" You asked the fox demon. Rubbing your head and cleared the grog from your brain.

"Well you dove over the edge of the cliff. I mean you were trapped by three people and well you dove off. You are lucky, not many survive the fall with all the sharp edged rocks and stuff. Oh where are my manners my name is Yorri" She smiled brightly and continued to talk, "Oh your sword isn't with you, cause you have the sheath but no sword. You also have blue hair but it looks black now. And with your tail and dark blue ears I'd say you are a ca-"

"PLEASE STOP TALKING!" You begged as the girl continued to smile.

"Sorry that happens sometimes." She scratched the back of her head and grinned. "So do you remember anything? Family friends? Or how about your name?"  
>You thought for a second, "My name is Neomikyu. I do remember my friends and family but I feel like I am forgeting someone."<p>

"Thats no good maybe we can travel together and look for the person that slipped your mind as well as your friends." She rose to her feet and started for the entrance. You looked out of it to see the sun rising, and it made you think of golden eyes of warm amber. 'I wonder who.' "Are you coming. Helloooo-? Are you dead?" Yorri was waving her hands in front of you snapping her fingers, drawing attention from your thoughts. "You really are a spaz. (Nyghtwolf: DEAL WITH HOW I MAKE YOUR ANNOYING FRIEND TALK. by the way she is as old as you.) You are like a mime."

"I am not a mime. WHAT THE HELL IS A MIME!" You asked showing how annoyed you were. She just giggled. Normaly you could handle this even do the same but right now you want your friends, see Rin who you surprisingly remember, and had a headache.

"CHILL!" She roared with laughter. "Uh your name sounds very familar. Neomikyu right?" She asked leading you past the beach.

"Uh yeah?" You gave a nervous smile.

"OHHHH MYYYY GODDDD!" She roared, "For the month you've been passed out in my cave, and I've had you all along!" She jumped up and down and her foxtail waged. She had silve-blue eyes and orangish-red hair and fox ears to match. She started prancing and you couldn't help but laugh.

You still had to ask what she talked about, and she answered, "Oh well some Lord has demanded your safe return, if you were alive of course. But I don't remember which Lord. The search was called off after two weeks- Oops. . . I guess it's my fault you are not were you sould be.I guess we could ask Lord Herikki of the South. He is my friend's dad and he would be glad to help." She never stopped talking.

And for the next few hours all she did was talk. About anything and she always wanted a reply, but when you tried she would cut you off. 'Geez and I thought Amikyu talked too much.' You sighed as you two ventured south. And you listened to the fox demon as she was too loud to drown out by thought.

Sooner or later you were in the Southern lands and at the Great Fox demons palace doors. You stared in awe at the detail of the palace as a jade carved dragon framed the mahgonie doors. Yorri Just walked in and roared her greeting which was met by an equally loud greeting. "YORRI! SOO LONG IT HAS BEEN!" A fox demon dressed in royal garmants took the girl into a hug. He then noticed you standing there, "And who is this beautiful creature?" He didn't remove his ruby eyes from you. His hair reminded you of something but couldn't think of it, for it was a deep purple and was very long held in a tight ponytail.

"She is the girl I've been taking care of a month ago. She says her name is Neomikyu." When Yorri said your name the Fox Lord looked at you with lust in his eyes, you felt uneased and Yorri noticed it to and started to shoo you and herself out the door. "Wow, he never had that look in his eyes before, maybe its better to talk to the Western Lord." You nodded as you both quickly took off.

You stopped near a hot spring and you both decided to make camp, Yorri continued talking but you rather enjoyed her company, for it brought the kid out of you. "Yo, Neomikyu? Why did you take that plung?"

"I-I don't know." You answered honestly looking alittle sadden. Yorri saw that and started using her fox magic to make you laugh. But when you were done bathing you and Yorri wanted sleep as a full days of travel warred you both down. In Yorri's sleep she even talked. Never before have you met anyone like Yorri and she became your friend quick.

~Morning~

Yorri was staring at you when you opened your eyes and she was really happy then. "Great! Your up! I want to introduce you to pranks!" She beamed handing your sleepy self a pouch filled with viles of different powders. "Each one is a different fox power. Great for pranks." She got a menical look on her face as a toad thing wandered in to your camp.

He looked at you and you looked at Yorri, who looked like you, "Green, and only a small pinch." You did as you were told and soon you looked like Yorri.

The toad demon was too confused as he ordered for you to stop. You moved in front of him, noting how familar he looked and an urge to use him as a cat toy came to play as you chased him with Yorri joinning the chase laughing. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" It cried as you caught up with it. A demon with silver hair going past his waist pummled the toad.

He noticed you two and he moved to Yorri, embracing her, her fox magic wore off and she looked like Yorri again, but so did you. He pushed her from his arms and stared in shock, calm in posture, but it showed in his eyes. "I thought you were of someone of importance." He said coldly.

You glared at him angerly, "Hey you don't look at all important yourself, in fact you look like a woman. I mean I must know all your secrets on your hair." You smirked causing the fox demon to fall over in laughter.

"Silence!" He ordered.

"Silence!" You mocked. "Lord Sesshomaru, right or is it Lady Sesshomaru?" You asked him noting his irritation. Surprisingly it amused you. "Oh and you are aware you have a fluffy thing on your shoulder. Is it suposed to be a tail? A cloud? Or a sexxy boa for your pet there?" He glared menicingly at you. But you broke into laughter. Yorri was already choking on her laughs.

"Listen wench. You have insulted the lord of these lands." He snapped, you merely shrugged your shoulders in a 'like I care' way and turned your back on him.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"Listen wench. You have insulted the lord of these lands." You snapped at the second fox demon. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. 'They look exactly alike.' Nikyu and Amikyu then popped in your head as they were twins but didn't look alike, instead oppistied each other.

But these fox-demons were nothing like the cat-demons currently staying at your castle. "Look wench I don't take kindly to your disrespect." She laughed at your comment. 'She wants a death!' You thought as she peaked your anger again. Only one other demon affected your emotions and that was Neomikyu and she was dead.

You tried to find her or even her body but found nothing. 'I thought I loved her but she is gone now.' You thought. (Nyghtwolf: Sorry Sesshomaru but Neomikyu is that annoying fox-demon in disguise. If only you knew.)

"Hey fluffy. I have a question. Where do you get your make-up?" This time it was the first fox girl, and you took a deep breath as you snatched both girls in your arms, you glared as they tried to struggle. You pinched a pressure point Neomikyu showed you that knocked them unconsous. You called for Ah-Un and soon you, the annoying fox girls, and a shocked Jaken headed back to the catle. 'Damn that girl' you thought of the second fox 'How is she affecting my emotions.'


	17. Chapter 17

You rose from what felt like a bed, and looked to see Yorri pasted out and rolling off the bed. You broke out in laughter, "Oof." She said as she awoke from her sleep "OWWWW!" She sat on the floor rubbing her head and her ass as she looked at you, "Uh, Neomikyu don't you think that overgrown fuzz ball is going to wonder why you don't look like me?"

"Let him its not like he can do anything." You said proudful, "But where are we anyways?" You looked around and spied a door. You quickly wento to it 'Locked' "DAMN YOU COWARD LET ME OUT!" You screamed and Yorri joined you as you both destroied the room trying to claw your way out as you both screamed curses and demands that were ignored. "DAMN IT IF I SEE YOU I WILL SKINNED AND THAT FLUFFY THING WILL BE MIIINNNEEE!" You were pissed as you hated being trapped, "Yorri come here. On three use all your strength to help me break the door down. ONE. . . TWO. . . .THREE!" You both put your weight into the door and it gave way as you crashed to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" You heard an extremly angery person storming into the hall. Of course it was Sesshomaru, "Last time I bring foxes into my castle." He mumbled but when he laid eyes on you he froze.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

'I-it can't be.' You thought as you stared at Neomikyu. You thought you saw her in the forest and the rude mouth fox had disguised her from your eyes. "Neomikyu your alive?" The question came out of no where and she glared at you.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ME?" She roared as she stood from the door that laid broken on the floor. "LISTEN!" She smirked as she said the next part, "_Lady Sesshomaru, _I do not know you." She just insulted you like that damn rude fox.

"I want answers, like which one insulted me the most this morning?" Neomikyu put to fingers in the air and her devil's smile as in saying 'that would be me' she acted like she did when you first met. 'Does she not remember me?' You continued to stare at her.

"Paint a picture, it lasts longer." She snapped. 'It is her!' You thought happily. Until her mouth, "Look Fluffy I don't have all day I must find Rin, Nikyu, and Amikyu." She started walking away from you and the fox brat followed.

"I know where they are." You said coldly. She was in front of you in an instaint. She grabbed your arm and looked at you wide-eyed. "They are here. In my castle." You called for a maid to fetch Rin and the two cat-demons. Soon they were in the hall, Amikyu and Nikyu stared in disbeilf but Rin ran to Neomikyu and the embraced as a mother would her daughter. "And you don't remember me." You sighed for the one you were sure you once loved didn't even remember you. 'great'

~Your p.o.v~

You hugged your little Rin and soon moved to hug your friends. That Sesshomaru kept looking at you with longing eyes, you couldn't understand why, or why you liked it. But his eyes held something familar to you. But what? 'GRRR I HATE ALL OF THIS!' you thought as questions filled your head about the Lord. Everytime you looked at him you felt something was missing, and his damn eyes were the answer.

You introduced Yorri forcing your thoughts on the Lord far from your mind. Amikyu smiled and those two started talking up a storm. You sighed as Nikyu pulled you through the hall taking a few twists and turns, down two flights of stairs and up another one, soon you lost sence of where you were, and dragged into a room.

"Neomikyu, you stared at Sesshomaru with daggers in your eyes did you have a fight?" She asked concern.

You looked puzzled at her and simply enough, "I don't even know him." She screamed worry stricken all over her face.

"You FORGOT HIM! YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" You looked shocked at her comment, 'I-I was!"

"I was! Then why is it I don't remember him then?" You smirked placing your hands on your hips.

She snapped her fingers and looked hopeful, "That must be it."  
>"What?" You asked crossing your arms.<p>

"When you dove off the cliff. Of course the shock gave you amnesia. Damn that Naraku." She muttered a little too loud than she hoped.

"Who?" Once again you were clueless. She groaned saying something that sounded like 'she forgets her enemy only to forget the man she was falling for'.She gave a soft snort as she looked away from you. You sat in a nearby chair in the room and asked to explain everything. You told her that you loved someone and that was why you jumped, and that he was someone close to Rin but you couldn't remember him, just how it felt to dance with him with Kagome and Sango. In return she tried to convince you that that was Sesshomaru and started explaining every moment you _'shared'_ together. You were still unconvinced and frowned at her silly gesture that that Fuzz-ball was the one you wanted to give your heart to. You even snickered as you pictured him dancing with you.

"You are HOPELESS NEOMIKYU!" She roared slaming her fists through the air to her sides as she stormed out. Leaving you more confused.

~Nikyu's p.o.v~

You sighed, piting your friend. Yes you were happy that she was alive but without her realizing that she actually loved him she was dead. For she will search endlessly for the guy that 'is' Sesshomaru. 'Grr sometimes she is too stubborn.' You walked until you found the great dog demon. He stopped to look at you hope filling his eyes, only his eyes as the rest of him looked annoyed and cold. You exhaled a heavy breath, "She really doesn't remember you. Sorry" You walked a way from the cold looking but truly sadden Demon and back to your room. 'Maybe there is some answers some where.'


	18. Chapter 18

After your friend leaves angry and leaving you confused you spotted an open window not far from the ground and you jumped down the 15 feet. You landed in a garden with an asortment of beautiful flowers random willow trees and the ocasional fountain. 'Real shocker'

You ran up to the wall that was about the same distants that you jumped down, easily clearing it. The forest was not far and you ventured into it, hearing birds sing there soft nightly tunes and the crickets adding to it.

Something wasn't right though and you followed this strong evil scent to a clearing were a wolf demon was half dead held off the ground by another demon. . .no _half-demon_, by the neck!

Having no sword you raised your fists and called attention to yourself, "Hey half-breed! Put the demon down NOW!" Just then one of the voices in your head chimed in, 'Really should not of done that Neomikyu, that was stupid!' The voice of the west told you. 'I know but he is only half-demon.' You argued to yourself. 'That you can't remember for he seems to know you! Be careful damn it Neomikyu are you listening?'

The half-demon dropped the demon and his arm transformed into a spike of flesh as he drove it into your stomach. "Wench how dare you. I was busy trying to take the shards from that arrogent wolf demon." He sounded amused as pain rang through your ears. 'how did he do that so quickly?' You asked as the pain stared into his eyes and the looked shocked as he moved you to him, "Damn you wench I thought you died from that fall you pulled!" He removed his hand and you swung your left fist hitting him squarly in the jugular.

"Who ever you are, don't ever touch me!" You spatted stumbling backwards till you fell to your knees, coughing up blood. He moved to you again, causing you to jump on your hands and kicking your foot into the right side of his neck. But you couldn't give it much power as you lost balance.

You fell on your side and your head landed on a rock, knocking you unconsous.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

'Damn that fox!' You thought as Yorri followed you. "Soo nice place you got here, but its far too nice for the likes of you! Can I try on that fluffy thing?" She asked for the 25th time.

"No, now go somewhere else." You ordered but she grabbed your tail and wrapped it around herself sqealing as she swayed her hips treating your tail as neckware. "Let go." You bit coldly, trying to pull your tail out of her grasp, but she started pulling it back.

"Wheeeeeee! I LOVE TUG-A-WAR!" She roared trying to win.

"Damn it, let go!" And she did and caught unaware you almost fell.

"Your as fun as a wet dog." She smirked, "Are you wet? Cause you are a dog!" She started laughing, "Oh, hey I gotta ask ya!" You glared at her as you started walking away from the insane fox, "Is Rin your lover? She followed you like one. Till you told her to get lost. And if she is does that mean your a child malester? If so EWWWWWWW!" She sqwealed the last part as you covered your ears tightly from the high-pitched scream and tried to get away. But she still screamed and followed you, shouting 'lock away all your children and babies!' or 'Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I"M THE FLUFFY DOG MAN!'

Your chase ended as you spied a maid in front of a window and you decided to jump for it. Landing you with a scared sh*tless maid a broken window and a lunitic fox girl screaming 'no fair' as you then hopped the gate surrounding your castle.

Then you scented it. . . .'Naraku. . .but Neomikyu's blood.' The thought made you double your speed to where you scented it. It was a clearing with a wolf demon unconsious on the ground, and blood stainning the grass. Neomikyu's blood. You walked to a rock that had some blood and a large blood stain near it. You put your hands into it and could feel it was warm. 'Damn him he took her! But his scent hasn't disappear, does he want me to follow.'

Then rustleing was heard behind you, quickly you appeared behind the cause and grabbed its neck. Kagura was struggling in your grip, "Ple-please I-I only come to h-he-lp you" She manage to choke out, you tightened your grip, seeing life leave her eyes and a pulse hitting your hands.

"I could kill you and you are here. Why?" You sneered coldly.

"Because I know where he took her." She coughed up blood as it trickled down the cornor of her mouth.

"Assuming I want her?" You replied, not lightening your grip.

She smiled, "You wouldn't be choking me, if you didn't." She weezed. She shocked you but not giving her satisfaction you didn't show it as you released your grip.

"Show me and if you lie I _will_ kill you. Stopping your new heart." Her eyes widen as she began to lead you towards Naraku's scent. 'Accepting help? Does she truly mean that much?' You begain questioning yourself as you took off following Kagura's speeding feather.


	19. Chapter 19

~Your p.o.v. a.k.a Neomikyu~

You awoke on a mat in the middle of the room. As you glanced around you saw faint impressions of a sliding screen door, and a small bonsai-tree, near you. Your stomach pained you and you had a head ache, but as you scanned your body for the cuts you received from that half-demon, you found bandages in their place. 'You screwed up this time.' You lectured yourself.

'You think.' The east voice spat. 'Now now; she is still learning.' The west voice said calmly, 'and she has only recently learned of us. We must give her time. After all none of us remember those demons for she doesn't.'

'Remember them.' You heard your great grandfather's voice that time, 'Her memories of them are locked, as are ours.' He added. You could almost swear the other 'lords' were nodding in agreement.

'You are my grand father are you not?' You asked in your head.

'Well you remember me! That's great. You and your brother were so close your mother hated it, I remember for I am here in you.' He actually beamed, the second of royal family to like you. You couldn't help but smile.

Then frowned as you continued to talk to the powers inside you, 'He is evil now.' You felt tears rim your eyes. And the screen door opened pulling you out of thoughts.

"Good you're awake." Said a voice cold and evil, coming from a man covered in a baboon skin. "I can't believe you forgot me, your husband, making me hurt you so." You gasped, 'I-I married that evil half-breed? No never, he is lying to me!'

"You can't be serious. My friends say different, and I believe them." You said it lusted with hate and disgust. "I hate evil, so why would I marry you?"

"You saw power." He stayed cold as he moved closer to you. You rose to your feet and backed away to the wall, "You can not run." He cackled as you moved into a running stance.

"The hell I can't." You snapped and took off for the door. Only to get flung back by a powerful charge. Electricity coursed through your body, pain erupting over it.

"You see." He cackled, "Besides your expecting a guest or two. You don't want to leave." He moved to you and the pain caused you to lay still. He raised you by the back of your neck, and you remembered a cliff, being cornered by Kanna, Kagura and some mystery person. 'He says we're together yet he treats me like this.' You smirked. He didn't like that as he changed his grip to a front death grip. You grabbed his hand trying to pry the grip lose. "You are mine wither you remember or not." He snapped, tightening around your neck, crashing his lips against yours, burning a disgusting kiss upon you. You pushed his face away punching and trying to free yourself. You started to scream, and you felt his hand come across your cheek. "Wench, don't defy me!"

You spat at him, hitting him on his cheek near his mouth. "Bite me." You snapped. You started kicking using both hands to keep him from strangling you. "You think I want you. Pfft Go To Hell." You stopped struggling and just started laughing. As you thought, it confused him and he loosened his grip. You stayed still bowing your head to hide your eyes, smirking. He dropped you and you just stayed sitting, laughing at him. You kept your eyes hidden and he back handed you, throwing you to lie on the floor.

Your lip started to bleed in the corner, but you laughed harder. "You've gone mad." He said coldly.

"As a hatter." You snapped, "Salt water does crazy things and you are mad to think I love you." You kept laughing as he left you alone in the room. You didn't stop until the urge to cry over powered the plan to make him think you were crazy. Your mind raced and ran over every memory that had those to people that you just couldn't remember. That demon said he was one but which one? Who is he? Why am I here? Why is this happening?

You curled yourself in a corner and kept an eye on the door as you cried. You prayed you were going to be saved, being in to much pain and tears to do anything yourself, not to mention the small fact you were trapped. The voices of the four lords just tried to calm you, comforting you, but only the lord of the west and your great grandfather seemed to help.

Your grandfather told you stories of your mother and how she wasn't even born royal, which made you sadly chuckle, and you learned that the west lord was Sesshomaru's father. And he told you stories of Sesshomaru when they were younger. You found comfort in the stories of him, even stopped crying as they talked to you. Then they started explaining things about themselves. All in all you wasted two days in there, no food no water.


	20. Chapter 20

~Two days from awakening~

You learned that the powers are elements, and together are the ultimate element. You also learned that one gains half that strength over your spilled blood, but can never control the full gain of the powers. Unless you have a child, then the powers are giving to the child. You learned that when you reach and use the powers you can control that element. The eastern lord was earth, the southern lord was air, Inu-Tashia was fire, and (no surprise) your peaceful great grandfather was water. You favored Inu-Tashia and your great grandfather more, for you found greater comfort from them. Your great grandfather even started to sing you to sleep, and you were warm in the corner as you entered a dreamless sleep.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

You continued without Jaken finding him shouting for you quite annoying, as you followed Kagura refusing her offer of a ride on her feather. Two days. Two days and still no castle. You grew impatient, and you couldn't stand this feeling of dread you had about Neomikyu and you prayed you were wrong. You needed her to be alive to be. To be in your arms. In your arms and alive.

Naraku's scent got stronger, even being around Kagura, but Neomikyu's scent was gone. You couldn't hide it anymore, you couldn't hide that you wanted to protect her. No more and whether she remembers you or not you were going to protect her.

"So where you going?" An annoying fox-demon asked as she ran next to you. Her scent was masked, which was why she surprised you. You rolled your eyes as you followed the now curious Kagura. "Awwwww, please tell me Fluffy-Puffy-Wuffy-Kins, wanna know. You ran off and now you're following some demon. I almost think you don't like me." She said sadly. You almost laughed but beat it down and continued not replying. "Fluffy tell me, pweeeeeeeeez!"

"Silence, you're a nuance." You said, coolly.

"Fine, I will follow you, since you can't seem to find the right words to tell me." She snapped and continued to follow you. But you paid no heed to her as you ran after Kagura, towards the demon that needed your protection.

~Yorri's p.o.v~

You followed Sesshomaru where ever he went, but it was more of following that feather demon, soo, you jumped on her feather and sat. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped glancing over her shoulder.

You shrugged as you lay on the feather and waved her to fly on. But you thought you might as well have some fun. You poofed and disguised yourself as Sesshomaru, "Kagura." She was shocked as she glanced at you again to see him there instead, hell, you even sounded like him. You looked coldly to your left without moving your head, "I-I think I am in love with you." You said, she blushed and turned to you.

"L-l-lo-rd Se-Sess-hom-aru. I-I-," She stuttered and you cut her off.

"Kiss me and be gone with Neomikyu, forever." You noted how red she was and poof you were yourself again laughing. "Kiss me." You mocked, "I think I am in love with you, geez, you are in love with that pompas a**. Wow you have issues." You smirked as you laughed noting her impossible red face and the anger in her eyes.

"Listen, wench, you shant make a fool of me. How dare you? Don't you know who I am?" She roared.

"Yeah my ride, now move on." You waved, yawning to show boredom. You pretended to sleep as she cursed under her breath and continued to a strong miasma.

~Later~

The entire night you spent it annoying this Kagura, and Lord Sesshomaru, as you played pranks by disguises and scent changing and your all time favorite, lighting Sesshomaru's fluff on fire. Or pretending it is. He'd freak trying to put it out. You'd here curses, and insults directed at you, causing you to laugh. Or pretend to care, and start crying.

~Your p.o.v~

You were awake, and angry as a servant of Naraku's, walked in with food trying to feed you. "I don't want it." You snapped. The plate looked repulsive and unappealing as he tried to shove a chopstick full in your mouth. Sadly you were tied by chains and shackled so you couldn't run from the repulsive food.

"You must eat." He said shoving it closer. You turned your head away.

"No." You snapped.

"Yes"

"I don't wanna." You were acting like a child at this point but they were treating you like one. "Nooooooo!" You wanted to be free just to kill him. And the food. "I hate you! GO AWAY!"

"You must eat, he commands it." The boy moved in on your mouth again and you moved it away . . . again. That's when someone grabbed your long hair and gripped it, hard forcing you still. "Naraku I apologize, but she refuses to eat."

"Yes, Kohaku, but she will eat for I fear her guests are refusing to show." He smirked, yanking you to the boy. He tried feeding you again, but you fought no matter how hard Naraku yanked. "Damn you girl." He threw you by your hair and he and that boy left. The boy muttered an apology to you and you smiled a sad smile to him. 'He simply follows orders to keep living. I can see it written in his eyes.' You thought expecting no reply.

"I wish Sesshomaru would come." You didn't know where that came from. It wasn't like you loved him or anything. Hell, you don't even know him.


	21. Chapter 21

All alone, trapped, and hungry, some of your hated things. You want to go to your friends, to see Rin, and even say hi to Sango and Kagome, but sadly you are trapped. And you are convinced that you despise Naraku, for trying to convince you are wed to the cretin and for putting you through all of this. 'Grrrr, I should make him a demon rug. And when he gets dirty I'll take him out and beat him.' You smiled at your thoughts. Then thought of Sesshomaru, and it seemed like that happened a lot. But you liked it.

You paced yourself around your room, and then tended to the little tree next to the bed mat. You took pleasure in this, even calming you some. 'Remind me to get a few of these when free.' You noted. You tossed the clippings out the window, and being so small they were fried into nothing by the barrier.

Naraku came back hours later looking angry, "You are stubborn, wench. But see here I will have you in my control soon enough. Or die."

"Die please." You snapped. He walked over to you and struck you, knocking you out.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"We are nearing the castle." Kagura announced, "Are you going to kill him?"

"I am only here for the girl." You replied coldly.

"But if your there, than why waste time tracking him again." She snapped. Yorri frowned at this as she followed you on foot now.

"So badly do you want your freedom, than do it yourself." You said in your usual tone, cold.

The rest of the way was silent, as you neared your destination. You grew worried as Neomikyu's scent was no where, only Naraku. You walked into the castle's wooden doors. Yorri and Kagura stood on either side of you and Yorri begun shaking. "This way." Kagura said, as she began to lead you through the castle. Soon enough you were in a empty room. Naraku shortly joined you and Kagura bowed to him, "I have done my task."

He waved her away and began to speak once she left the three of you in the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, and pet. How nice of you to visit me." He said coldly as a smile played on his lips.

"Cut the nice crap and give us what we came for." Yorri spat, waving her fists at him. "I can tell you have something Sesshomaru wants. And what he wants I have to take." She laughed at that and you fought the urge to roll your eyes.

"You mean the girl." He asked, "She is dead."

His words seemed to cut you, but you remained to act unaffected. "You lie." Yorri was almost in tears, as she spoke her soft words.

"Maybe but if she refuses to be with me than she will die." Naraku smiled, "If you don't mind I must go check on the wench. She might have eaten, now."

'She's not eating?' You moved to Naraku, quickly grasping his throat, "Where is the girl?" You asked emotionlessly. He looked not afraid, till you saw his eyes. He remained silent and you tightened your grip.

Then you smelled it. The sweet fragrance of honey and roses. Her. You dropped your hold and rushed after the scent to a room. You walked in and saw her, lying crumpled under the window seal, passed out. You quickly moved to her, lifting her into your arms. She had bruises covering her, cuts marking her pale face. Her once red lips were as pale as her skin. Her hair was a tangled mess and her ears kept twitching. 'Naraku will pay for what he's done.' You couldn't place your new thoughts just had to get her to safety. 'Her heart is faint. She needs air.' Without thinking anymore you placed your lips on hers careful not to hit the cut on the corner. You gave her a breath of air, continuing to try to keep her breathing.

You knew if she died you could save her, but it was the thought of her dying that set ill with you. But soon enough she stirred. Relief flooded through out your body and you moved to look down at her. "Sesshomaru. I-I remember you."


	22. Chapter 22

~Your p.o.v~

You awoke by him kissing you! And as soon as you did, memories of you and him flooded your mind. Every memory of that missing person was him but you didn't remember. It was every moment you shared together before the cliff. He and Rin were the reasons you jumped but you didn't remember him. You started to remember everything about him and Naraku.

He stared down at you, relief filling his cold eyes, "Sesshomaru. I-I remember you." You said softly as he pulled you closer. Pain filled your body from all the injuries you've sustained the past few days, and you crinched against it.

He noticed and lightened his hold, "You can't walk can you?" You looked at your foot to see it was swollen. 'That prick must have sprained my ankle when I passed out, or I landed on it wrong.' You thought weakly. You rested against him as he lifted you bridal position, heading for the door.

Yorri walked into the door-frame, looking like you, and you weakly smiled. "You let her come?" You asked getting an annoyed growl from Sesshomaru, and you frowned. 'Maybe not.' You thought.

"Oh, oh, Sesshy your forgetting the tree." She smirked grabbing the bonsai-tree that kept you sane. The days you were here. "Sesshy don't go with out me. I'm the whole reason you came." She said mimicking you. You slightly giggled as she ran up to the two of you, tree in hands, and linked arms with him. She sprinkled some dust and poof. You looked like Yorri. Sesshomaru growled at that, a low and threatening growl. "It's to keep her safe. She can't fight in her condition so now you look like you could care less for her and care about me." You looked confused at her plan. "Ok. She is now Yorri. I am now Neomikyu. Naraku will chase me not you two. Got it?" She explained and you nodded. Sesshomaru continued to walk into the hall, Yorri linked on his arm and you firmly in his. "I didn't think you loved the fox. I thought you were going to save me." Yorri whined, "You and I had moments together. So what if I hurt her. She stole you from me." She continued, and as presumed Naraku blocked your path to freedom.

He looked confused at the scene, of Sesshomaru holding you, who looked like Yorri, and Yorri that looked like you, walking sad and angry, next to him. "Sesshomaru, you come for the power, yet you have the fox?" He seemed too thrilled by this. "I guess you have no interest in her."

"Not after what I saw, Naraku. The girl is yours just let me and the fox leave just as we came." Sesshomaru sounded as if he said it a thousand times more. Yorri gave you the tree you came to love and stood in front of you.

He moved towards Yorri who jumped over his head, "Bye Sesshy, catch me if you can." She roared running away from Naraku. Who took the bait, leaving you and Sesshomaru alone in the hall.

He continued down, until he was through the main doors. He jumped into the star filled sky and landed on a furry thing that was floating, no flying. "Uh you can put me down now." You said in Yorri's voice. He didn't, just stared at the sky before him. "Hey I'm fine now. So put me down." You demanded weakly as you struggled causing your body to ache.

"You're only hurting yourself." He wrapped his arm around your legs lifting your upper body closer to his shoulder. He glanced down at you, and even though he looked cold he seemed content.

"Why did you come?" You couldn't help but ask, as your curiosity hit.

"Had to. I promised to catch you if you fell. Presuming that meant save you when your endangered." He replied, emotionless, and looked forward again.

"Oh, I hope you would come for me. Even if I didn't remember you or that you felt you had too." You didn't think he would hear you, spacing on how close you were and the fact he was a demon. But he held you tighter. You moved your own hand on his other shoulder, in fear of falling, and just cause you wanted to.

~The next day~

You were still flying but you were also close to the castle. You no longer looked like Yorri and kind of glad. You stayed in Sesshomaru's arms like the night before, and even though your ankle felt better he refused to put you down. "Please? My foot feels fine." You asked again as the castle came into view. He shook his head, but kept looking forward. "Please."

"I said no." He replied cold and emotionless as usual.

You huffed and crossed your arms as you inched your way to the castle. "You think I will hurt myself." You snapped softly, he just remained silent.

Soon you were on the ground, but even then he refused to let you down, carrying you through the doors and into the main hall. "Little brother." He spat disgustedly, as Inuyasha came into view.

"Put her down Sesshomaru." He snapped, holding his sword out and Kagome rolling her eyes as she stood next to Nikyu, Amikyu, Sango and Rin. "I'm warning you."

Shockingly he did put you on your feet, only for pain to erupt from your foot, causing him to catch you in the same position he brought you in. "Oh yeah I forgot she hurt her foot." It was Yorri. "But I didn't tell him you were endangered anymore but he dragged me here. Oh and Naraku foreverly hates fox-demons" She added moving to you, taking the tree from your hand. "You hurt your ankle bad. Two days no walking."

"So, how are you?" Sango asked as the group of girls surrounded you, completely ignoring Inuyasha from his previous threats, but Sesshomaru glared at him and held you tightly.

"I'm fine." You said adjusting yourself in his grip. "I remember everything, now." You added and Nikyu and Amikyu squealed.

"Oh that's great!" Amikyu said boastful.

"What did Naraku do?" Nikyu asked. That got Inuyasha as he joined the group to listen.

"Umm. He tried to convince me I was his wife." You sighed. "But I didn't believe him even without my memory. So he began to beat me and trying to feed me this stuff that had poison in it. But I wouldn't eat so he'd beat me again." You decided not to tell them that he kissed you or that it was when Sesshomaru kissed you, that you didn't get your memories back. 'Geez two demons kiss me and I am irritated at that.' You had to suppress a laugh.

"How horrible." Kagome snapped, balling up her hands.

"You must be hungry?" Sango added, and Sesshomaru began walking through the small crowd, carrying you up the stairs. Everyone followed, even after the threatening growls.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Y-yes m'lord." Said the toad thing. "AH, You saved her?"

"Silence, you will respect her. Now find the cook and prepare her a meal." He ordered, but the toad was hesitant, "NOW!" With that he ran off.

Minutes later, after the winding maze of halls and corners, he stopped in front of a room. He opened the door and carried you to a bed resting you on the green covers. It had a window, a chair near it, the bed that had dark green silk draping around it like a canopy, and shelves of scrolls and books. Yorri plopped next to you sprawling out. "Ahhh. Now this is more like it, Sesshy it's been awhile. How's about a welcome kiss." She joked tapping her cheek. You giggled as you sat up against the mound of pillows of green and black. Everyone filed into the room and bombarded you with hugs, all but Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, of course.

"I have something for you." Kagome said lifting her bag on the bed next to you. She started searching through it and dug out some new clothes. It was a Kimono, short, made of black fabric, it had short sleeves and it had a slit going up the side at least till the thigh. It was treaded with green and had green flowers bordering the bottom. It was beautiful, and considering the clothes you had now, it was ideal. "I even have two like yours for Nikyu, and Amikyu, but unlike yours the stitching is their colors not green." She pulled out two more and laid them on the table you just noticed.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why?" You had to ask.

"Well Koga has invited us to a party. And you can't go in that. I mean it's ruined." She smiled shyly, as she explained all about the demon from the night you were catnapped by Naraku. "He wants to thank you. So he is holding a party in your honor."

"Oh." You couldn't help but smile; after all it was a big deal to have a party where you were the guest of honor.

"But one problem." Everyone had a frown at that. "You must have a date." She added pushing her forefingers together. You sighed. 'Great where am I, plus Nikyu and Amikyu, going to find dates?' "That's not the problem." She said staring at the ground.

"Then what is?" You and Sango asked.

"Heh I have an idea for dates and Nikyu and Amikyu can go with the two wolf-demons Koga is sending over. But its getting everyone to agree with the dates." She was rubbing the back of her neck now.

"Kagome, I faced Naraku, got beaten and was almost poisoned, so I think I could agree with an arranged date." You said trying to move off the bed to get a glare from Sesshomaru, keeping you there. "Just tell us."

"Ok. Well Rin and Shippo are kids so they can go dateless, Miroku with Sango, Yorri can be Koga's date, Nikyu and Amikyu have the wolf-demons, me and Inuyasha" She was interrupted by a pissed Inuyasha yelling about that. "Fine, SIT, I'll be Koga's date and you can have Yorri Inuyasha!" She snapped angrily. Inuyasha started protesting as he got up from being sat, at the fact of being Yorri's date. Yorri herself cast a giant top to spin on his head. When it was over Kagome sat him three more times.

"What about Lady Neomikyu." Little Rin asked, climbing on the bed to lay her head on your lap. You petted her hair and what do ya know Sesshomaru sits near you and watches you two.

"Oh, right, I was hoping Sesshomaru could be your date Neomikyu." Inuyasha laughed at Kagome, once on his feet.

"Yeah right, he wouldn't do that. Just like I'm NOT taking the fox-girl so you can flirt with that flea bag." Inuyasha snapped. Yorri huffed at him throwing some green dust on him turning him into a puppy. She and you laughed a little as he barked, whined and growled at Yorri. Kagome smiled and picked him up scratching him behind the ears, really pissing him off.

"Suiting for you, little brother." Sesshomaru added. You laughed a bit more at the Inu-puppy.

"If he wants me to turn him back, than he must take Kagome as his date. One bark for fine, two barks for hell no." Yorri added, cracking her fingers.

"Woof?" He barked and soon Kagome was holding Inuyasha by the waist, "Let go of me."

"Why are you here little brother?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual tone.

"To make sure you don't kill Neon." Inuyasha must not know your name. "I figure you'd want her powers of father and the other three lords." He snapped. But just as he balled his fist three servants walked in, with trays of food.

"Oh, it smells soo heavenly." You said, as one of the servants gave you one of the trays. Put you refused to eat it till everyone had a tray. 'Ha Inuyasha is just being ignored again.' You silently giggled causing Sesshomaru to quirk a brow at you.

"Oh I didn't know we were eating with you." Kagome commented sitting on the ground. You crawled out of bed, careful of your ankle, and sat next to her. Soon everyone, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, sat in a circle on the ground. "Well?" Kagome said to Inuyasha, who gave her that what look, "Aren't you going to sit with us?"

He rolled his eyes and sat between Sango and Kagome. "Happy now? Why are we sitting on the floor?" He asked rudely.

"Because Neomikyu can't go anywhere else." She snapped. "And this is her room, I'm guessing." You smiled, and then glanced at Sesshomaru sitting on the bed, looking at your circle.

"He's not sitting on the floor." Inuyasha whined.

"Soo his castle." Kagome argued. But you didn't really paid heed to the argument, just kept your eyes on Sesshomaru. He rose to his feet moving closer to you.

"Listen, half-breed. To stop your whining and your irritating argument, I'll join you." But Sesshomaru kept your gaze locked as he sat next to you. He motioned to your tray, "Please eat." He said. "I only hope it's to your satisfaction."

Was he kidding? Compared to the repulsive junk Naraku tried to feed you, this was heaven. It had an assortment of sushi, a bowl of miesu soup, and a bowl of sweet rice. "This is delicious." You mumbled as you shoved the food in your mouth. The rest of the group nodded in agreement and laughed when Jaken ran into Inuyasha, causing him to spill soup all over himself.

"M'lord, I apologize for this interruption, but- Why are you on the floor?" The toad asked.

"Jaken, state your business and leave." Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Oh, my apologies," He glared at you. But you let it go as you ate. "But two wolf-demons are here for that evil peasant next to you. Demanding they see she is safe." He explained as two wolf-demons barged passed Jaken. One had a silver Mohawk, and the other had black hair with some silver in the middle front. They were both dressed in armor and wolf skins.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where is she?" The first one demanded. Sesshomaru looked over at you, seeing how impatient you've grown with the continuing rudeness, he stood.

"I must ask you to leave this room." He said, in his 'or I will kill you voice.'

"Not till we have evidence the girl lives." You swore you felt your nerves twitching, at their impulse to yell.

"You can see me can't you?" You snapped.

They grew quiet and stood in a calmer manor. "Oh, um, well you should come with us then." The first one said.

"No." Sesshomaru spoke, "Her ankle is sprained she is staying here. Whether you like it or not." He sat back down, ever so gracefully. You stared shocked he was still sitting on the ground, but it didn't last long.

"We refuse to leave without the guest of honor, and her date. Or anyone else she brings. Surely you have to let her go then." He smirked. Sesshomaru, closed his eyes and opened them soon after.

"Looks as if you came for all of us then." Kagome smiled at the two.

"Even them?" The second one snapped, shocked, and pointing at Inuyasha with one hand and Sesshomaru with the other.

"Yeah even me. I'm not letting that arrogant flea-bag get his hands on the girls." Inuyasha snapped back, balling his fist.

"And I've already declared Neomikyu as my partner in dance a month a go." Sesshomaru just looked as calm and at ease, but his voice was cold and dangerous. "Isn't that so monk?"

Miroku smiled nervously, and put his hands in the air. You could see the bead of sweat going down his face. "Is that so.?" The first wolf-demon quizzed. You just started staring of into space on how it felt to dance with Sesshomaru. You could swear, he made your heart speed up on purpose, but he was flawless on the dance floor. Nikyu drove you out of your thoughts, "Wait. Kagome, are they the ones my sister and I are to pair with?" She pointed at them as if she couldn't believe what she saw.

Yorri chimed in, "They look like they could use a bath first." She smirked holding her nose.

"Hey we are still here you know!" They snapped together.

"I rather dance with Inuyasha." Amikyu said, face dulled by the wolf-demons.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The three roared together.

"Or a Panther-demon. At least they are polite." Nikyu added, ignoring the three.

"Oh yes." Yorri must see this as a prank or how to annoy, otherwise she'd of stayed out of the conversation. "But Inuyasha is a mutt. Clearly unworthy of a fox or cat-demon."

"Yes, I guess the wolves will have to do." Amikyu said glancing at you, then at the two demons. They looked insulted as they stood there mouths gaped open. "Nikyu shall we try on our outfits?"

"Yes lets." Nikyu added getting up from the floor, moving to the table with the dresses and grabbed the blue and red ones, soon leaving the room with Amikyu.

"I think I am going to bed." Sango said, soon met by a servant that took her to a room of her own.

"That's a great idea, bye Neomikyu." Kagome added, waving as she too was led somewhere else.

Soon everyone was gone, even the wolf-demons, but you, Sesshomaru and Rin. "Rin, to your room. It is time for you to sleep." She smiled at his order, hugged you, then him and ran off. Sesshomaru lifted you into his arms and moved you to the bed. You carefully scrambled under the covers, without a word. He was still leaned over you causing you to blush slightly. His cold eyes you remembered from the months you spent together were now full of concern. "Sleep well." And he left. After a few minutes of staring at the door you slowly drifted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

~In the morning~

You felt your ankle, moving it, and trying to see if it was walk able. It was, thankfully. You rose from the bed, moved to the table to get the Kimono Kagome brought for you. It was great to see her and Sango again. And you were glad your friends were ok. But you were glad to go to a dance again, with demons that hate Naraku. You knew you were safe there and more importantly Sesshomaru was going as your date. You were excited as you were leaving today.

You headed for built in hot spring down the hall Kimono in hand, and when you got there, the girls were already bathing. "Late to rise I guess." You said giggling as you, undressed and lowered yourself into the water. The warmth felt good to your skin as it woke you from sleep and sooth your nerves.

"You look better." Sango said handing you a bar of soap. You smiled brightly as you began to lather yourself clean. "Oh I can't wait for the party."

Nikyu nodded, "I know, right."

"I wonder how we are getting there." Amikyu asked.

"I don't know. But I wonder where it will be?" Kagome said rinsing her hair.

"Maybe at the wolf tribe palace." Yorri stated.

"There is a wolf tribe palace?" You asked, rinsing your skin.

"Oh yeah, that's where they hold stuff like this. I was taken to a few." Yorri said cleaning her tail, as you started to clean your ears and hair.

"Wow. Hey Yorri I bet you can't wait to meet your date." Amikyu said jokingly, "I heard there is a wolf-demon princess completely in love with him."

Every one but Yorri started laughing, "I bet she won't want him after me. I've always had a thing for wolves." Yorri said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Wouldn't want to be her." You said. "But are you sure he would want you?" You asked, and Yorri looked a little hurt. "No not that he wouldn't its just he is older than you. And. . . . Uhh."

She looked sad, but she then looked happy, "I'm just kidding. And I will make him like me."

"Good." You replied.

"Oh a fox and a wolf, how cute would that be." Amikyu beamed.

"Neomikyu, your hair. Its." Kagome tried to say.

"Blue. Yup my father's side of the family." You finished for her. She smiled admiring your long dark blue hair. "So can you believe we're going to a party? I'm so excited."

"But aren't you nervous?" Sango asked and the other women nodded.

"Why should I be?" You asked.

"You're going with Sesshomaru. He is a lord." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I mean, he has high standards, and you are an exiled princess." Yorri added.

"Oh god! You're right. He's probably expecting a goddess." You started panicking. 'When did I start to care? But they are right. He deserves more than me.' 'Non-sense you're beautiful.' Your great grandfather stated. You rolled your eyes at him and turned to Kagome. "Help me."

"Sure. Sango hair, Nikyu, Amikyu nails. And I will do your face." She replied and they all started. Sango washed and rewashed your hair even if it was already washed and you were dragged out of the spring to sit on the tile near it. Immediately Nikyu and Amikyu started painting your nails with polish Kagome gave them. Kagome set work on finding the right make-up match for you. But when she put paint near your lips, quickly took it away, "You hardly need any make-up, lets just line your eyes with this," She said taking a stick or something and drawing on you. "Next let's get you dressed." She said, grabbing your Kimono handing it to you.

Once you were in it and your nails dry, Sango started drying your hair. Kagome looked at you and smiled bright suggesting ways to do your hair. It ended up set free and wavy, some splaying over your shoulders. The Kimono highlighted your curves, and made you slimming. As you expected it stopped at the middle of your thigh, thankfully a small slit in the side revealing a bit more of your thigh. 'Short. Of course it's short.' You thought as you looked in the full length mirror. You really loved the sleeves as they stopped near your wrists. And you thought you were cute in this. And you liked how your hair was for you looked natural and elegant at the same.

"Thank you." You said pulling everyone in a hug.

"Wait. I think you'll need these." Yorri said as she tried to hand you black elegant slip on shoes. They completed your outfit and after spinning a few times, Kagome had you sit in a chair next to the window, still in the hot spring.

Nikyu and Amikyu were in their Kimonos soon after you. They had their hair in an up do opposition to each other. Kind of an elegant side ponytail held with hair chopsticks and a comb. They stuck to the color scheme they loved so much, and wore shoes like yours. In fact the shoes were the only thing every one in the room had in common.

Sango was in a sleeveless, ankle length Kimono that had a small slit in the side that went to the knee. It was a crimson red with black ribbons and stitch. She tied her hair in a loose braid. Kagome had a short Kimono with the sleeves stopping near the shoulder. It was a pale blue and had white flowers bordering some of the edges. She left her hair the same and it actually worked for her outfit. She also had her stocking things on only adding to it. Yorri on the other hand, had a midnight blue Kimono similar to Sango's and Kagome's put together, and she left her hair wild and free. They all had the same polish on their nails and Kagome painted her lips as well as Nikyu.

You smiled at all of them for how beautiful they looked in their Kimonos. 'What would the guys think?' You asked the lords. 'That's just it, dear. One look, and they won't think, simply stare.' The eastern lord told you. 'Yes and they will simply hope you or Kagome are with them.' The southern lord said. 'No they will all want them, you are all beautiful, but we won't disturb your fun.' Your great grandfather added. 'Unless you're in trouble.' Inu-Tashia smirked. "I won't get in trouble. Promise.' You thought. And with that they were silent.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"When are they coming?" Inuyasha complained, again, "Geez they take forever."

You tried your best to ignore him but the two wolf-demons didn't help as they argued. Even Koga, who wanted to meet the fox before the dance, whined and insulted with the demons. You stayed silent, watching the stairs contently. You really wanted to see why Neomikyu took so long and was curious on how she looked. Finally they were coming. You could smell their scents getting close to the stairs.

First to descend was Shippo and Rin in their usual wear. Next was Nikyu. She looked good in her Kimono even the first wolf-demon seemed to think so as he walked up to her. He smiled shyly and offered his hand. She accepted and they stood a bit away from this group.

Amikyu walked down, and the same happened with the second demon. Sango descended and caught Miroku off guard as he nearly fell at her sight. But soon they joined the group. Kagome was next as she smiled nervously, and they too were over with the coupled group.

Yet you didn't see Yorri or Neomikyu follow the journey down the stairs, leaving you and Koga anxious. But you could hear them at the very top around the corner. "No." Yorri whispered.

"Yes, know go. I heard Koga is here to pick you up himself." Neomikyu whispered, sounding as if she was struggling with something.

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I. Don't. Wanna." Yorri replied she too struggling. Neomikyu must be trying to push Yorri out, "You go first."

"If I do, I'll never get you down those stairs. NOW GO." She heaved the last part as Yorri came to view at the top of the stairs. Koga stared at her in awe as he moved mesmerized to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Koga." He said offering his hand as she reached the bottom.

"Uhh, I am Yorri. I, uhh, it's nice to meet you." She replied nervously taking his hand. Now it was time to finally see Neomikyu. And damn it if she decided to get cold feet.

But she didn't come out. Instead peeking around the corner. Yorri balled her free hand in a fist and shouted, "DAMN IT. NEOMIKYU GET YOUR SCARED A** OUT HERE. YOU MADE ME, NOW MOVE!" Her sudden impulse shocked Koga, but it soon turned to a grin. You moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"Neomikyu. No one else is here. Only me and you, it's safe to come out." You said hoping it would get her out.

"Liar!" She snapped in a shaky voice.

You didn't have patients to argue, "Not if you only look at me." You said calmly. She poked her head out again. Took a breath and started to move down the stairs. She kept her eyes on you.

She was breath taking, even being in a short outfit. She let her hair lay free and she didn't paint her face like some of the girls, instead enhanced her outfit with her natural beauty. 'Good I always hated that paint they used.' You noted to yourself as you held your hand to her, as a gentleman would do.

"Uhh you're staring. I'm down the stairs you can stop if you want to." She said looking up at you. _'Beautiful girl.'_ 'Silence.' You snapped at your inner beast. You reverted your eyes away from Neomikyu in fear the beast may want her.

"How are we getting there?" You heard Kagome ask as she fixed a lock of hair out of her face.

Koga keep his eyes on Yorri, "A carriage." He answered lost in Yorri. "So, what made you want me?" He asked her. She blushed and moved to Neomikyu.

"You are evil. You know that. Evil." She spat loud enough for you and Neomikyu to hear. "I think he wants to mate me. Just look at the look in his eyes. Pure lust. You're pure evil." She ran as Koga came towards her.

"Yorri I think he likes the chase." Neomikyu shouted at her laughing a bit, now holding your arm.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she hid behind Sango. Poof went a green cloud of smoke and out stepped a Rin copy cat. And she went to stand by the real Rin. Even Shippo transformed into Rin. Poof went smoke screen and they all wore the same smile as the smoke slowly cleared. You could hear Neomikyu and Kagome giggle, as a confused Koga picked up a Rin that transformed into Shippo. He tossed Shippo, and continued to try to find Yorri.

"Listen, Yorri if I catch you I keep you." He said as he picked up the second Rin. Poof went that smoke and the Rin in Koga's hands were now Jaken.

"Want me know big boy?" The Jaken fake said puckering up its lips. Koga accepted and brushed his lips to its. Poof, there in Koga's lock was a shock Yorri. "You kissed that toad!" She cried.

He lifted her chin to stop her from pulling away. "No I kissed a beautiful, fox." He said, as she blushed.

"Awwwwwwww." Three of the girls said in unison.

"Milord, a bunch of carriages are here." Jaken said coming through the front.


	26. Chapter 26

"Great." Koga announced, "Well, as the lord of the west, and your date being the guest of honor, and you as my date. You shall ride in mine. The rest shall share the other two." Koga said leading Yorri and Neomikyu out of the doors. He led them to the carriage in the front and helped them in; he waited till you were in to join you. He took the seat next to Yorri as you sat next to Neomikyu.

"So why did you save me?" Koga asked. Neomikyu simply shrugged as if not knowing herself. "But you didn't have to. So why?" She simply shrugged again and stared out the opening in the carriage. He seemed to be a little frustrated by her actions of silence. You even seemed curious to why she acted so.

~Your p.o.v~

'Ugh why did I risk my tail for that wolf.' You rested your head on your hand as you stared out the small opening near you. When you should be happy you were filled with doubt, and worry. Yorri noticed it too, and gave you a questioning look but you smiled and waved her off. You took a deep breath of the fresh air glad to feel the crispness of it fill your lungs. Though you wanted to skin him alive as he continued to bombard you with questions of why you did what you did. You rolled your eyes at him and he huffed at you and turned his attention to Yorri.

"So Yorri, what's your family like?" He asked. You glanced at her for a moment and she look sadden.

"I-I don't know. My mother and father were murdered when I was still a pup. My brother disappeared when I was five, and the only other person that tried to take care of me hid me away in a hidden cave to face an army that took her away." She said deeply in emotional pain. 'Oh my how sad I never knew.'

You took her hand and offered a warm smile which she gladly gave one in return. For a long period of time no one spoke.

~Two hours later~

You arrived at a castle of great beauty. The surrounding garden was similar to Sesshomaru but much more decorated. It was beautiful but it didn't appeal to you like Sesshomaru's garden did. It just made you feel as if you were back at your brother's castle. Too elegant.

"Shall we proceed?"Koga said as the group joined outside of the carriages. Once together you and the girls walked up in a group chatting and giggling. Leaving the boys confused and shouting, "Hey we are early for the party starts in three hours." You smiled as you saw that the sun was still in the sky. "You girls can go hang out in the den." He led you into a grand entrance then to a room off to the side. The room had a fireplace with a bunch of pillows surrounding it. The room was wonderfully decorated, and the girls were in awe. It was captivating the way the colors and plants fought to win your eyes. You awed at the magnificent portraits of landscapes and great heroes. You and the rest of the girls sat on the pillows as Kagome asked Koga to start a fire.

Soon you were all talking up a storm the guys though were no where in the room. 'Good. It's nice to have girl talk.'

"Oh my god. I can't believe how well you and Koga hit it off." Kagome squealed.

"Not me, I wanted a challenge not a given, but he is sweet." Yorri replied.

"Wait till you meet that wolf princess." You chimed. Sango laughed a bit and Yorri scoffed at that and smiled a devils smile.

"She would have a lot of competing to do." She smirked. "See I'd get along with Koga if there was a challenge to getting him." She closed her eyes and held a serious face as she busted in laughter.

Moments later after continuous laughter, and giggling, they turned the conversation against Kagome. Yorri was first, "So why do you deal with Inuyasha's crap. I mean you are a priestess, you could do soo much better."

Kagome raised her hands in defense and blushed, "I-I mean Inuyasha isn't that bad, is he?" She looked confused at the last part.

"Come on you let him treat you like your property but he shows no ownership." Amikyu explained.

"Yeah. I mean he doesn't act like a lover. But the bossy controlling part." Nikyu added.

Kagome was shocked. "He, I, but he."

"Stop defending him Kagome. He so doesn't deserve it." Yorri interrupted. You stayed quiet in fear they may lecture you about Sesshomaru.

"Now, now Yorri he does have his moments." Kagome said evenly as her cheeks blushed. She looked down in shame. "You're right he does treat me like property." She started crying and screamed the word 'sit'. Out of nowhere you heard a crash and a groan.

Inuyasha was soon in the room fuming with rage, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW?" He roared.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT." Kagome roared back tears streaming down her face. "You are a JEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRK!"

Inuyasha groaned as he was face down, "What the hell did I do?" He asked in a small pained voice.

"You treat me like I'm property and you boss me around but I am not dating you. But you seem to think you can control every aspect of my life." She snapped storming out of the room. Inuyasha was confused and followed Kagome. Soon Ginta and Hakaku walked in taking Nikyu and Amikyu away to 'get to know them better'. You rolled your eyes as Yorri and Sango was also collected.

You laid on the mound of empty pillows listening to the silence of the room. Soon, very soon you heard footsteps. Someone sat next to you and started petting your hair. "Are you ill?" Sweet little Rin asked as she petted you.

"No my sweet. I am not ill." You replied sitting up and pulling Rin into your lap as you softly brushed her hair with your fingers.

"Still here?" Rin asked, "But you're all alone."

"Yes I am but that is ok, I guess." You smiled softly and your kit and started humming a tune your brother used to sing to you. "You know more kids will be here to play with but no matter what happens I want you to stay with Shippo." You said sternly.

"Why?"

"So I know you are safe. These are fellow demon kids and not only wolf cubs but other demon kids as well." You told her then placed a small motherly kiss on the top of her head.

"You are so damn motherly." It was Sesshomaru's voice as he walked in sitting next to you. You looked dumbfounded as you stared at him. He glanced down at you and you reverted your eyes to the fire.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

You glanced at her and she quickly moved her gaze to the fire. She was blushing as if caught doing some unspeakable act. You smirked at her and followed her gaze to the fire, "You understand that the 'ball' is starting soon."

"Yes, you know I'm not an idiot." She snapped then said sweetly to Rin, "Go find Shippo."

"Okay." She smiled and hugged Neomikyu, then you and left.

You couldn't help but look at Neomikyu again. "Come." You ordered.

"No."

"Don't defy me Neomikyu." You said sternly.

"I am not your lover or property, so no. I don't want to see all those people." She argued.

You rose to your feet and grabbed her elbow, forcing her to her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? First your nice now this." She snapped.

"Come, now." You started dragging her to where Koga had shown you the ballroom and as expected demons were already in the grand hall. You moved your hand from her elbow to her waist and pulled her close. _'Her fragrance is delectable.' _'Shut it beast.' _'Soon she will be mine.'_ 'No.' you argued with your inner beast. _'Like you have your choice. Soon I will be in control. Heheh.' _'NO.' _'You will lose control soon.'_ 'Damn you shut up. I will not allow you to have her.' You roared at it. _'Aww not even a wittle bit of fun.' _It whined. 'Not with her.' _Who knows she might like it, maybe even _love_ it. You never know.' _"I said No."

"Fine I won't have a drink." Neomikyu snapped as you walked into the ballroom. You were so busy arguing with your inner beast you lost track on reality. And you guessed you argued with Neomikyu about something that you didn't realized. But she looked irritated.

"I- uh." You stammered but gave up. 'I won't apologize.' _'Lose the girl then.'_ It smirked, _'or let me fix it. You'll have fun I promise.' _'No.'

You continued to walk in the ballroom till you saw everyone but Yorri and Kagome dancing. "I mean would you care to dance?" You quickly said to cover your argument.

Her eyes lit up as she turned to face you, "Really?" She asked hopeful. You grabbed her hand and moved to the middle of the ball room floor. You held her close as you began to dance to the music that rang through the crowded room. You dipped her carefully bringing her back, soon twirling her. She was smiling as you danced together and you smiled a small smile. 'She truly is something.' You thought. _'Can I have her?' _'No.' You stayed dancing secretly wanting the moment to last forever. As the crowd seemed to just watch you as you gracefully glided upon the ballroom floor. But to you it seemed as if it was just you dancing with the beautiful Neko, no one else but you and her. _'MUST HAVE THE NEKO!'_

~Your p.o.v~

You were shocked by his attitude change, and his impulse to dance with you. But you didn't care as much as you would like for you were just happy he was dancing with you.

He pulled you closer to him and whispered into your ear, "Kiss me, Neomikyu." He ordered softly in your ear. You pulled back from him and gave him a look that read 'what the hell?' But you noticed his eyes were tinted red. You tried to get free from his grasp but you failed miserably. The arm on your waist, wrapped around it forcing you closer. His other hand was on your cheek holding you still. 'His inner demon. What does it want?' "Neomikyu I order you to kiss me." It growled low and impatient.

"No. You are not Sesshomaru. You are his inner demon." You snapped as you stomped on his foot. You ran off to find Yorri and Kagome. "Help me." You whispered and without a moments delay you three were in the garden running to the other side. You three collapsed under a willow tree that hid you completely. Yorri sprinkled some yellow powder on herself, Kagome, and you and asked for the scent of the willow.

"What's wrong, Neomikyu? I was watching you dance happily and then you are running from him." Kagome asked in a concerned voice.

"His inner demon decided to pay a little visit." You groaned. You propped yourself to rest on your legs and bowed your head. "Damn and here I thought nothing could go wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshy-poo is on his annual time were a demon's inner demon gets control, and doesn't leave till it gets what it wants." Yorri explained. "Any girl is endangered usually, but now the demon only wants one."

"DAMN. Yorri get Nikyu and Amikyu. Kagome, go and tell Koga I had an emergency. I will wait here." You ordered and they nodded getting up to do the tasks at hand. Soon you were alone under the tree silently panicking. "DAMN IT!" You roared banging your fist to the ground.

Footsteps were approaching you fast, it was Sesshomaru. You jumped in the tree pressing yourself trying to blend with the branches of the willow tree. "Neomikyu. COME OUT!" It was defiantly his inner demon. 'Damn it. What do I do?' You thought. 'You stay hidden. He can not scent you for you match the scent of the tree.' Inu-Tasha said sternly, 'I fear my son has lost control.' 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?' You cried in your mind, 'THAT I'M STUCK IN THIS DAMN TREE. I hate you.' 'ME I CAN'T CONTROL HIM!' You rolled your eyes as you glanced down to find Sesshomaru staring, red eyes, at you. "Found you."

"Damn." You squealed as you were pulled out of the branches and pinned to the ground. He used his body to prevent you from escape, pressing himself on top of you. He held your hands with one of his, above your head. Wide-eyed as he began exploring your body. His red eyes held still at your lips as he forcefully and possessively claimed your mouth. You struggled to get free, but he held fast to your hands and waist. "Sesshom-" You tried to say as he cut you off.

"Mine." The demon said demandingly and lustfully.

"NO!" You managed to scream. He stopped to stare into your green eyes with his red ones, and sneered.

"Yes!" He growled lowly, kissing your neck following your collar-bone. "And I will have my way with your little perfect body." He rasped against your shaking pale skin. Your eyes grew horrified at his words, and you began to fight harder. This made him furious as he dragged you to your feet both of his hands gripping your arms as he pushed you against the tree. He held your arms against the sides of the tree and forced you to spread your legs with his. He began kissing your neck again. You tried pleading with the demon, but nothing worked, he just continued to claim your neck. Soon he jerked releasing your arms and falling to the ground. Nikyu, Yorri, Kagome, Amikyu, and Sango were now in site and it was Yorri's fox mallet used to knock out Sesshomaru, and his inner demon.

Nikyu wrapped you in her arms making shhing sounds and telling you its ok. She wiped away your tears as you started to sob.

Amikyu and Yorri grabbed Sesshomaru and you all started to head to the carriages to go home. Koga Miroku and Inuyasha soon appeared glancing questioning looks at you, who was still sobbing, then Amikyu and Yorri carrying Sesshomaru.

Once you were in the carriage you tried to calm yourself, glad Yorri Nikyu and Kagome were the ones with you as Amikyu rode with the passed out Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and a drunken Miroku. Soon you were at Sesshomaru's castle, you and Nikyu went to get your sword, so you could leave, while Sesshomaru was being carried to his room. Rin ran in and started begging you not to leave but you told her you had no choice.


	27. Chapter 27

~You, Nikyu, Amikyu, and Yorri~

You were traveling as the moon illuminated the land. Nikyu, Amikyu, and Yorri were traveling with you; it's been a month now since that incident. It was still burned into your mind as you wished it was only a dream. Even so, you still missed him. Even getting visits from Koga 'cause he wants Yorri, or the occasional run in with Kagome and her group. You were silent most of the time, and decided to begin collecting Jewel shards.

"We camp here, near a hot spring." You ordered. Everyone nodded and began setting up camp. You rolled out blankets and helped Nikyu build a fire. Yorri went to collect fish for supper, and Amikyu began patrolling the area.

Soon after the camp was set and Amikyu or Yorri back from their tasks, Nikyu stared at you intently, "Are you going to face him?"

You were almost shocked at her question but remanded unaffected, "I, I don't know." You answered honestly.

"It was an accident though. I mean it was his INNER demon." She argued.

"I know but I just can't face him without remembering almost getting my body violated. I was forced so many times and with him trying to force me was devastating." You sighed.

"But he would never truly mean to hurt you." She reasoned.

"That's another thing. He can't seem to make up his mind weather he likes me or not." You argued.

"True, but he did save you, not only just one time either. That he didn't have to do." She added.

You nodded, "But I'm afraid to go back and face him." You finished it at that as Yorri and Amikyu returned. You grabbed the fish from Yorri's hand and started smoking them. "So what's the status report?" You asked turning to look at Amikyu.

"Nothing worth troubling yourself over." She commented sweetly. "Imma going to go bathe." She ran off dragging Yorri with her. She noted the confused look on your face.

"I think I'm going to make sure they stay out of trouble." She ran off pretty quickly and she wasn't even looking at you.

"Hey" You called out after her and stood "What the hell- AHH" Someone placed a hand on your shoulder scaring you to wits end. The hand spun you around and Sesshomaru was standing there. Brows pushed together as his other hand wrapped around your waist. "How did you find me?" You questioned shakily. You noted his eyes were once again that clear warm amber color.

"Why did you leave the western lands Neomikyu?" He asked coolly.

"Because, because your inner demon tried to rape me. WHY ELSE!" You snapped. He looked shocked and hurt.

"I did not know." He said evenly. The hand on your shoulder trailed its way to your cheek as he caressed it, "Come back with me. Rin misses you dearly."

"You came all this way for Rin? Of course you did." You mumbled the last part to yourself and for some reason you were hurt. His demon tried to rape you and you were hurt by the fact the only reason he came was for Rin. You closed your eyes bowing your head.

"No I did not." He said raising your head to face him, "I want you back at my castle. Safe."

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"You came all this way for Rin?" She sounded angry then it changed to sadness as she mumbled, "Of course you did." You were taken back on how she sounded.

But even so you had to get her back. Earlier you ran into Amikyu and demanded she take you to Neomikyu, and she seemed more that happy to. And Nikyu spotted you but left Neomikyu all alone. It was puzzling how they set her up. You had to get her back. "No I did not." You were soft with your words as you lifted her bowed head to look at you, "I want you back at my castle." Its time she knew the truth. "From the first moment I saw you I had the urge to protect you from anything or one that threatened you. Rin sees you as a mother and I had the urge to fill that roll of father, for seeing you care for her didn't feel right with me not there next to you. I do not want any other man to even look at you with lust, as I find the need to rip them apart. Neomikyu from the first moment I saw you I fell for you. Your beautiful, extraordinary, unique, and I always want that beautiful face smiling." You tried not to sound cold, and you gently stroked her cheek. "Please come back with me."

"I can't." She started crying as she moved your hand away. "I just can't." She moved to gather every ones things and left you alone in an empty camp. You felt your heart breaking. The first time you ever loved someone and you let her go. You let her walk away. 'No I won't lose you Neomikyu. Not after so many times I might have lost you.'

~Your p.o.v~

You found the others close by listening and Yorri looked pissed off. "He loves you. You are the one to melt the icy heart of the western lord. Now you probably shattered it." She stopped as she noticed you were crying. Softly whimpering as you dropped the stuff and collapsed to your knees.

"He isn't going to follow you?" Nikyu asked as she wrapped you in her arms.

"I don't know." You managed over your whimpers. You rested your head on her shoulder as she gently rocked you. "I just can't do it. Its still too hard. I want to tell him everything but when I try that night replays in my mind. He may not have meant to but he really scared me, I just can't love someone I am afraid of." You explained into her shoulder. "We have to go away from here." You said after you stopped crying.

"No." It was Sesshomaru. He was walking to you and Nikyu. He looked very sad and hurt as he knelt to you, "I refuse to lose you again Neomikyu." You were glad to see him just scared of his demon. Which was evident in your eyes as you clung to Nikyu.

"I'm not going with you Sesshomaru." You said evenly.

He shrugged, as a glint shown in his eyes and he smirked. He whipped your tears away and pulled you away from Nikyu and had you under his arm as he started walking off. 'This is oh so familiar.' As it was the same hold on you when he first took you to looked sad happy and hopeless all at once as you huffed and crossed your arms. He turned to face the group of stunned girls. "Are you three coming?" He demanded, and they scattered around to collect their belongings as well as some of yours and followed him.

"Put me down Sesshomaru." You snapped shaking your fist at him.

"Never." He replied. "I now know how you truly feel and I refuse to let you go after hearing such words." He looked down at you and formed a small smile. The second time you ever saw him smile.


	28. Chapter 28

~Two hours later~

Still stuck in the position he had you in and you were restless. You knew that no matter how far you go he will find you, and you didn't want to leave him. You felt his words were true, and caring, after all he still had you in the SAME DAMN POSITION! 'Ugh so bored.' You whined. 'Could be worst. After all it could be Naraku instead of my son.' He smirked at you. 'Shush I don't care that its Sesshomaru, it's THE DAMN POSISTION, I'm restless, and I want to walk.' You argued to him. The other lords were quiet for awhile now, but you didn't mind talking to the western lord's father, after all he got you out of a lot of trouble you and Yorri caused the past few months.

"Are we there yet?" Yorri asked dragging you out of thought.

"No." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Are we there yet?" You chimed in; he glared at you and stopped, "Are you finally going to let me walk?"

He put you on your feet only to throw you over his shoulder, face forward. "No." He said smirking at you.

"COME ON I'M NOT LEAVING!" You roared pounding your fists into his chest. He bounced you off his shoulder and you landed on the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

His knelt down in front of you and leaned close to you. The others stood there watching in silence. "I refuse to let you leave me again. If you leave I will follow." He was soft with his words and his eyes were filled with compassion and determination.

"Sesshomaru I-I didn't realize you love a cat." You smirked, "I mean you being a noble dog. Unlike your brother." You mumbled the last part and Sesshomaru actually chuckled. "Look I'm restless in your horrid hold. I WANT TO WALK!" You started crossing your arms rising to your feet. He held out his hand and your stubbornness kicked in, "No thank you." You said walking past him smugly.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

You offered your hand to her and she walked past you. Smugly holding her head up high. You smirked at her 'stubborn woman.' You thought. _'Beautiful woman that is in our reach again.' _You could swear your inner demon was smiling. 'IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE RAN AWAY TO BEGIN WITH!' You snapped at him. 'If I remember you tried to rape her, damn you.' _'Could not be helped. Only if she was willing I would have her mated to you by now.' _It snapped back. 'I WON'T LET YOU!" You snapped at him unaware the group was leaving you behind.

~Yorri's p.o.v 30 minutes later~

"Neomikyu he really likes you." Nikyu whispered. m

"Since when did you care?" You smirked at her. She pushed her forefingers together and pondered the thought.

"Well. . ." She started, Neomikyu quirked a brow at her as to urge her to continue, "Well he came all the way in enemy territory to get you. The eastern lands were a great place to hide from him but he still followed you. And maybe he is the reason we don't run into many demons." She finished.

You looked shocked and saw Neomikyu pondering Nikyu's statement. Amikyu came back from patrolling and looked happy, "Everyone I found a cave near a HOT SPRING!" She squealed the last part and you jumped up and down as Amikyu joined you and she took off dragging you and Nikyu towards the direction she came from.

You were dragged off and grudgingly leaving Neomikyu and Sesshomaru alone, together.

~Your p.o.v~

"I am sorry, Neomikyu." He spoke so softly and you were shocked at the apology.

"I forgive you." You said facing the ground.

"Why did you come to these lands?" He asked.

"'Cause I thought you wouldn't, but I was wrong." You replied, "I wish I hadn't hurt anyone in the process though."

"You didn't, only scared us." He said speaking of himself and Rin. He moved closer to you lifting your chin to look into your eyes. "You can never hurt anyone, only worry them."

"How is Rin?" Your curiosity struck as you wished you could see her that very moment.

"She is fine, keeps badgering me about you letting her be a priestess." He smirked at you and you gave him your innocent smile, "I don't want you to feel pressured by me." He stroked your cheek and leaned in close brushing his lips against your forehead. You blushed slightly and fought the urge to kiss him.

"YOU WON'T KEEP ME ALIVE COPPERS." It was Yorri screaming as you heard a large thud.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of you, protectively, and stood his ground when all of a sudden three demon girls, one struggling to break free, as the others were fighting to get her back where the supposed cave was, knocked into Sesshomaru, as he pushed you out of the path of chaos. You rushed to help them up as an angry Sesshomaru had a sassy Yorri by the neck. "Oops." She smiled sweetly as he fumed, demanding for answers to the chaos she caused.


	29. Chapter 29

Nikyu shrugged, "She didn't like the fact of Neomikyu being alone with you, and she started trying to get here to drag her to the cave Amikyu found." She replied as if nothing happened.

"You ungrateful fox-brat." You found yourself saying. Luckily Yorri didn't here you but Sesshomaru did as he dropped her and stared at you confused.

"Look I was worried and those two wouldn't let me come check up on Neomikyu and I refused 'cause honestly I DON'T TRUST HIM!" She snapped getting a death glare out of Sesshomaru.

"I would not hurt her." He replied through gritted teeth.

"I know." She snapped, he then realized what she meant and had Yorri in a choke hold.

"Listen closely or so ends your life, I was not myself. I can not control what happens when my demon is in control. I tried my DAMN hardest to stop it." He was in full anger as his eyes flashed red. "Damn fox." He snapped as he let Yorri fall from his hold.

Yorri was pissed as she used her fox magic to send a giant spinning top on his head, forcing him to the ground. You couldn't help but laugh as you took out your own pouch that Yorri gave you and sprinkled some red dust on him before the top shrunk, causing him to go into a deep sleep. You grabbed a vile of blue dust and transformed a log into a horse and carriage. You all lifted Sesshomaru's sleeping form into the carriage as you sat in the driver's seat, Yorri standing on the seat found behind the carriage and the twins getting in the carriage itself where you put Sesshomaru. You sprinkled some yellow dust in the lantern hanging next to you and whipped the reins to start the horse.

"Ahh much better." Yorri smiled as she climbed on the roof of the carriage and sat next to you. You smiled back and whipped the reins again. (DA16: Don't worry when she whips the reins it doesn't hurt the horse for it doesn't hit the horse, it is used to steer the horse as well as control the speed.)

"At least the time it took walking here is cut in half since we're riding back." You stated. Yorri used her magic to give the horse wings as it took off into the sky. She smiled, "Afraid Sesshomaru will awake and kill you."

"That and getting back west even faster. Most demons can't fly as you know so less interference." She stated in an as a matter of fact tone. You giggled slightly and nodded your agreement. You whipped the reins of the Pegasus and continued the journey without wasting time fighting or breaking up fights within the group. That's when you heard a scream from below.

Yorri nodded and you steered the Pegasus down to where the scream was heard. When you got to a field you saw Kagome's group in a fight with. . . Lucifer.

You handed Yorri the reins told her to wait there. "LUCIFER!" You roared at the demon, sword unsheathe and battle ready. "Damn you."

"Ah Neomikyu. SO glad to see you." He smirked, seizing his attack. "Where have you been hiding all these months?"

"Hiding from you seeing you BETRAYED ME!" You snapped, gritting your teeth.

"I did no such thing. I have been trying to find you to protect you." He actually looked sad.

"LIER!"

"No it's the truth. There is an imposter that took my thrown, Naraku I believe." He said embracing you. "I've missed you so, little sister."

You were shocked and you were still in his hold when Nikyu and Amikyu stepped out. "LUCIFER!" Nikyu shouted. You were then forced behind him as they drew their swords. "Get away from her!" She shouted.

"You raise your swords while she is near me, I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" He held his long sword in a protective stance as he had his arm holding you back.

"Enough!" You roared, "Lucifer don't fight my friends." Luckily Sesshomaru was still knocked out. "Nikyu, Amikyu, Lucifer isn't evil it was Naraku."

"Yeah for there was two when Kagome screamed, your brother saved her from himself or Naraku in disguise." Inuyasha was actually defending him. Kagome ran up standing next to you admiring your brother.

He turned to face you placing a hand on top of your head, smiling, "Your cat ears are kind of cute on ya sis." He chuckled as you giggled and you both embraced as your brother wasn't evil. 'This is so great. You don't sense evil of him do you?' You asked your great grandfather. 'Nope only a heart filled with relief' He replied. You pulled on your brother's cat ears as he tugged on yours. You both were laughing as Nikyu, Amikyu, and Yorri investigated him.

He caught Nikyu's eyes and stood there staring, lips parted. You knew they've never met before and you could tell he had interest in her. You decided his staring was awkward for her so you broke silence. "Come with us. All of you." They looked at your ride and grimaced at the size. "It's bigger on the inside than the out." Nikyu stated staring wide eyed at your brother.

"You don't say?" He laughed and gave you the famous 'what did you do this time' look.

You shrugged and gave him your sweetest smile, "Maybe I can use fox magic." He frowned at you crossing his arms and gave you the same look. "Kagome, your group can join."

She nodded still admiring your brother but stopped as she noted him staring longingly at Nikyu. She smiled a devils grin and laughed quietly to herself, sadly that just meant she was going to meddle into their affairs. You nudged her and she just pushed her forefingers together.

You rolled your eyes, "Come on everyone. Miroku you will drive as Inuyasha will keep you company."

"What!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome gave him a fearful look and he shut his mouth sulking as he dragged Miroku to the driver's seat on the carriage. They eyed the Pegasus and climbed on without raising any questions. You were grabbed by your wrist gently by your brother as you both headed to the carriage, the rest of the gang followed as you climbed into the carriage. Amikyu was right it was huge. Sesshomaru was still passed out laying on the only bed as the floor was only pillow, presuming you sat on those. In the middle was a small floor table with a bonsai tree and a small pair of clippers. There were two windows as you could sit and look out to see the world. There even was a fireplace. Everyone climbed in and you all were excited. Till Lucifer walked over to Sesshomaru and smirked at you. You blushed as you dragged him away from Sesshomaru.

You felt a gentle pull on the carriage and you were soon in the sky. You all sat around the fireplace reminiscing on the times you and Lucifer and you were kids. You rested your head in his lap as you did when you were kids and he started stroking your hair. Kagome relaxed, propping herself on her hand and Nikyu sat as Lucifer did (NoR: He sat with his legs Indian style leaning back on one hand and stroking your hair with the other. Nikyu sat the same stroking Amikyu's hair.) Kagome glanced at the window to see Inuyasha climbing in sitting between Sango and Kagome. "Aren't you supposed to be outside?" Yorri asked.

"Not until I find out why I keep smelling my brother." He huffed. You sprinkled some pink powder without really moving and a canopy covered Sesshomaru from sight, without Inuyasha finding out. Kagome giggled slightly and Sango smirked as she stroked Kirara. The only thing that ruined the moment was Sesshomaru waking up.


	30. Chapter 30

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

You awoke on a bed, surrounded by fabric. You scented your secret love, the damn fox, the twins, the miko, the monk, the slayer, and that wrecked pup brother of yours. 'Neomikyu, most likely. But I mustn't upset her.' _'Or she'll leave you AGAIN! HAHAHA!' _your inner demon smirked. 'You're why she left.' You snapped and tuned him out by the argument you heard.

"Inuyasha, this is MY carriage and my Pegasus, and my GROUP! I will have whom ever I wish you disrespecting mutt." It was Neomikyu and she sounded pissed.

"I AM NOT A MUTT YOU SPOILED NEKO!" Inuyasha roared. You heard a rather loud clank as a groan followed.

"Shut the hell up you might wake him." She said through gritted teeth. You heard something drop to the ground and a Yorri groaning about how you were going to kill her. 'That's right that damn fox-brat plowed into me AND insulted me.' You balled your fist about ready to kill Yorri when you heard Neomikyu saying she will protect the fox. You were shocked and un-balled your fist, 'Yorri you live to see another day.' You thought hopelessly.

You moved to the edge of the bed and slowly moved the canopies fabric aside.

~Your p.o.v~

You stood there, frozen and mouth gaped open, as you saw Sesshomaru move from the bed. 'Yorri is done for.' But you keep to your word and moved in front of her and stood your ground. He moved to you and placed his hand on your cheek, "Stand down Neomikyu I dare not hurt your annoying fox." He smirked. You smiled and walked to your brother. Sesshomaru followed questioning look plastered on his face. "This is your brother. But he wants you dead, unless it was Naraku." you smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru walked in front of you, took your hand, "Do you trust him?" You gave him a sneered look and nodded. He nodded and smirked at you, but eyed Lucifer again. Not coldly, or hatefully just questionably. Lucifer crossed his arms and smirked as the western lord moved to your brother, "You're to be the northern lord are you not?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes I am supposed to be the lord but Naraku chased me out and an imposter is on my thrown. I would never let my people suffer. I may be named after a great evil but rest assured I am not evil." He answered sincerely. "I am the true lord of the north. And damn it I want my thrown back and the danger taken off of Neomikyu." He sounded grief stricken mixed with anger. You looked hopeful at his words when it faded at Inuyasha's pfft noise. "And you think I can't half-breed mutt." He snapped.

"No I know you can't do it by yourself, Royal azz." Inuyasha snapped. You moved over to him taking out your green powder and blew a small portion on him, changing him into a pup.

"There much more suiting for your behavior." You smirked and Kagome smirked as she started petting the New and Improved Inuyasha, more fitting Inu-pup. Everyone but you, Sesshomaru, and Lucifer took turns picking up the angry pup and cuddled him, petted him, or as Yorri and Shippo did, make him dance. "I'm going to take a nap, but 'cause of how many people are here I am going to make a hall filled with enough rooms." With that said you pulled out the blue powder and sprinkled some on the bed that transformed into the wall making a door filled with the needed amount of rooms plus some. You moved to the door and walked in the dimly lit hall, carefully moving down to the last room. 'I may have fox powders but I am not of any expert skill.' You thought. 'Of course you are, you have me, the past Fox-demon lord of the south. And though I hated your leader at the time, I can never turn down the opportunity to help you, like knowing which powders do what.' You smirked as you entered the room and moved to the green bed. In fact the room looked exactly like the one you have at Sesshomaru's castle.

You undressed and went to the dresser in there, pulling out a night shirt, 'Geez this carriage has everything.' You smirked as you pulled the canopy closed and crawled under the covers. Soon you heard footsteps and a knock. Your heart raced thinking it was Sesshomaru, but it was your brother, as the door creaked open, "Hey you. How have you been, Kitten."

"God, how long it's been since someone called me that." Deciding not to tell him the time Sesshomaru called you that. "And I am good. How are you?"

"Good, good. Just glad to see you're alive." He smiled sadly from what you saw from behind the see-through canopy curtain. You waved him good bye as he closed the door and you snuggled back down under the covers.

Sadly enough the peace didn't last long as the carriage shook violently. 'Damn it, now what?' You asked yourself. 'Easy either Yorri is causing trouble or you're under attack.' Your great grandfather smirked. "Please let it be the second one." You begged out loud. And to your surprise it was, as you went out side your window to climb onto the roof with Yorri, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Lucifer. A flock of crow demons were attacking and crowing about the jewel shards your group had. You rolled your eyes and went back into the window, grabbed your sword and quickly joined Kagome and the rest of the group in the main part of the carriage.

Inuyasha was whining at you when you entered and Kagome was holding onto a jar that held sacred jewel shards. Amikyu was gripping her sword prepared if the fight was brought into the carriage, Nikyu was also getting ready to join the others outside, and Sango stood next to Kagome, weapon ready. You nodded at the group and you and Nikyu quickly went to the roof to fight the demons.

As you both got to the top you noted the crow demons attracted an army of demons. 'Damn are you sure we can do this?' You asked the lords. 'Yes we have faith that you will protect the shards and your friends. Just concentrate on using your powers.' You took out a few approaching demons, 'Wait, what? I can't I didn't practice as much as I should have.' You whined jumping in the air to avoid an attack. 'Concentrate on floating in the air. Picture yourself in the air as the demons are.' You nodded as you jumped on a few demons to move away from the carriage and sadly enough you forgot you had jewel shards on you. The demons thought you had the only jewel shards so they quickly followed you leaving the carriage alone. 'I can't keep leaping demon to demon, for I'm running out of demons.' You informed the lords. 'I told you the next step.' Then things went quiet in your mind as you stopped leaping and you felt yourself falling, but you felt a sudden jerk, and when you opened your eyes you were floating. "YES!" As you took off leading the demons astray and trying to follow you. You charged some of the demons, killing them, but soon you were surrounded. 'Now what?' You asked. No answer. "Damn it don't ignore me when I need you!"


	31. Chapter 31

As you both got to the top you noted the crow demons attracted an army of demons. 'Damn are you sure we can do this?' You asked the lords. 'Yes we have faith that you will protect the shards and your friends. Just concentrate on using your powers.' You took out a few approaching demons, 'Wait, what? I can't I didn't practice as much as I should have.' You whined jumping in the air to avoid an attack. 'Concentrate on floating in the air. Picture yourself in the air as the demons are.' You nodded as you jumped on a few demons to move away from the carriage and sadly enough you forgot you had jewel shards on you. The demons thought you had the only jewel shards so they quickly followed you leaving the carriage alone. 'I can't keep leaping demon to demon, for I'm running out of demons.' You informed the lords. 'I told you the next step.' Then things went quiet in your mind as you stopped leaping and you felt yourself falling, but you felt a sudden jerk, and when you opened your eyes you were floating. "YES!" As you took off leading the demons astray and trying to follow you. You charged some of the demons, killing them, but soon you were surrounded. 'Now what?' You asked. No answer. "Damn it don't ignore me when I need you!"

Your eyes grew red as your rage from the silence of the lords rose. Every thought in your mind erasied as the demons were now also attacking the carriage again.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

Your attention turned from the demons to Neomikyu as her eyes glowed red, her tail flared with rage as her fangs and nails grew and fire formed in her palms. She looked fearsome but deadly beautiful. 'Damn these thoughts.' but no sooner had you thought that as she started to attack the surrounding demons causing them all to join the quarral.

She sliced them with her flaming dagger-like claws, biting them even. And as she fought the elements started to act accordingly as they took out the demons as well. You were literally awed by the display as she finally taped all of her powers destorying them with ease.

A tree vine started to repair the damaged carriage as rocks, water, fire and mud started to attack blind or drown the demons around her. Nothing captured your attention quite like her. Nothing ever made you think the way you did, but her.

You shook your head violently at the continuoust thoughts that aroused your mind. And even though all the demons destroied and her scratched up you secretly hoped the battle was yet from over. As you watched her still awed you noticed her eyes flickered normal as the elements siezed their rampage and grew still some falling from the sky its self. Soon she too fell from the sky as her apearence returned to normal.

A knot in your stomach forced you to dive after her quickly catching her. But sadly you remained to still plumit to the earth as you twisted so she was not to be hurt. Quickly you scaned her unconsious form and braced your self for impact.


	32. Chapter 32

~Your p.o.v~

You looked at the bed you were now laying in and Sessomaru holding you close in his arms. You looked at him to see him sleeping and covered in cuts and bruises. Soon his eyes open looking at ease and shocked at the same time, "Your awake."

"So shocking that i am awake are we." You tried to joke, but his face turned serious. "I kid i kid." you added.

"Neomikyu are you ok? Are you hurt at all?" He started questioning, but as he started lectured you smiled and interupted him, "Sesshomaru i am fine, really."

"Thats great." You looked at him with shocked as his face wasnt cold. In fact it seemed like it was never cold to begin with. 'yea right.'

He kissed your forhead and held you closer to him, resting his head on yours. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we forget the past problems? Please?"

"What ever you wish. My love." You werent sure if you heard him say the second part correctly but you smiled and captured a lock of his hair in your fingers.

Listening to his heart beat and twirling the strand of silver hair, time seemed to slow down, allowing you to linger in this moment of time and peace.

'Sure a lot has happened but i never felt more right. Things finally seem great.' You thought to your self as you leaned up, releasing the lock of hair and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

You settled back down and when you reached for the lock again he grabbed your hand. You looked at him with shock but he just looked at peace and love in his eyes. He leaned down to you lingering before his lips met yours. You closed your eyes and returned this kiss. 'Yes, finally I know where I belong. I belong here with him right now.' Tears stung your eyes and poured down your cheek. He pulled back and stared down at you worried, "Did I do something wrong Neomikyu."

You could only manage to shake your head as he smiled at you. You brushed your hand on his cheek, "Sesshomaru, I think I . . . No I know that I love you." You managed to say barily autible.

"I love you too, Neomikyu."


	33. Chapter 33

~Nikyu's p.o.v~

"Shut it already, jeez she is fine. Have you forgotten how strong she is already." You heard Yorri arguing with Lucifer and honestly you agreed with her for he has forgotten a lot about her. But you also didn't blame him after all he is her brother and given everything that has happened you also saw the worry stricken across his face. 'Not every day you get an imposter that takes your thrown and threatens youe sister's life day after day.' You thought grimisly.

So far you manage to safe her from an imposter, run into a demon Lord that kiddnapped her, to her falling in love with him, to his inner demon or beast as he calls it, raping her, to her getting into a battle that had her plummiting to the ground a thousand stories high, to him saving her yet again, to them now laying together recovering.

Yeah a lot has happened in the many months together. But as winter rolled in and the air becoming cold you could only wonder what the hell was next. Yes you watched Neomikyu grow stronger with her 'newly' discovered powers, but what was instored for you?

You glanced over to where Yorri was arguing and had to smirk. She turned him into a cat to win the battle. "Yorri that is cheating." You called over as Inuyasha (still a puppy) was starting to chase Lucifer.

"I don't care. He is lucky i didn't transform him into a bug and squish him." She snapped. You rolled your eyes and gave her a famous 'fix it now look' that you found yourself using more and more. She whinned and turned Lucifer and Inuyasha back to original forms.

Thats when they both tag teamed her and started shouting. You made your way across the carrage and smacked all three of them getting looks of shock and anger. "Neomikyu is recovering dumbasses. You want her to be angry?" You sneered as you walked a way from the small shocked group, now joining Kagome by the warm fire. "Wow sometimes i wonder if Shippo is older than them." You joked as Kagome nodded in laughter.

"Can't teach an old demon new tricks I guess." She joked back. You grinned and watched Amikyu polish the flute she so lovingly stole from Sesshomaru. Sango walked out of a room of the carrage and brought food to everyone, soon leaving to get Neomikyu and Sesshomaru their share. "Got to admit Nikyu, fox magic is amazing." You unknowlogdly nodded your head at Kagome's statement.

She was right though for they were riding in a carrage that was flying with a Pegaus (flying horse), as the outside looked as a normal size carrage, but the reality of it is that the inside is the size of a small palace. And that it self was still big. You had to hand it to Neomikyu, she just started fiddling with the fox powders Yorri had given her and Neomikyu made this out of a log.

If only you were that special. You bowed your head forgetting that Kagome was still next to you and now your sister laying her head in your lap. So you quickly staired at the fire before you spaciously stroking your sisters hair. 'Wonder what is to happen now?' You repeatedly asked yourself as you slowly hummed an old village tune.

~Your p.o.v~

As you rested in his arms you smiled slightly thinking of everything that had happened. Yes you felt Sesshomaru was as Yorri put it 'bipolar' but you could work on it. But could you truly trust him. Could you trust his 'beast' again? could you really risk everything you had for him? 'that is going a little extream don't cha think?' You bagdered yourself at the questions that repeated in your head.

'Not at all? They are common questions that consern every one and only you yourself can really answer them your self' It was your Great grand father ariving with his philosofy just in time for you to rip your hair out. Desiding not to desturb the sleeping demon that held you so lovingly, you argued silently inside the saftey of your head.

'Nice gramps some more mumbo jumbo crap you like to feed me.' You snapped inside your head.

'Now now Neon. No need to be testy.' He coaxed. 'No need to be TESTY YOU ALL ABANDONED ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU HOW FAIR IS THAT YOU ARE ALL JERKS!' to late to realize that was just one big run on rant and probably had no effect for they were still there.

'Neomikyu! You may be angry but you still need respect." It was Inu-Tashia, dam did he have a way to make you feel bad. 'Im sorry.' you said calmly to them. and of course got no reply from them. "Jerks." You froze as the last part slipped out of your mouth. But you relaxed to see Sesshomaru still sleeping soundly. "will i ever truly trust you. Yes I love you but that is only one part of this equation, as Kagome put it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kitten." You froze and held in a gasp as you heard Sesshomaru speak. "I will however prove to you however way i must."

You laid there still as the lake. Not knowing how to reply to him you felt a kiss brush on your forehead. You watched him move from the bed and uncover some of the bandages that marked his skin. Soon he left the room leaving you to your thoughts once more.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

Ok so she still doesn't trust you and honestly you didn't blame her. Hell, you don't even trust you. So all in all you expected this, but she does love you. You guessed trust will come in due time. Hopefully sooner. Or atleast get of this crazy flying carrage and in your castle away from the crazy fox brat.

You had to give it to Neomikyu though, she cared and cared alot. loved her friends enough to protect them from you. Even risk her life. But that will stop, no longer will she risk her life whether she had a choice or not. '_Your getting controlling!' _'Shut up for once and leave me to my own thoughts.' _'Fine but i cant wait til you lose control again.' _'that will never happen again for i found away to keep you from her. Unless _she_ wants you. Which i doubt. Hell i don't even want you and i am stuck with you.' _'Not very nice Lord Sesshomaru.'_ You wanted to kill it on how much it desired Neomikyu, you wanted to torture it or get rid of it. Something to keep that unfaithful event from ever reaccuring. Anything to protect her from anyone from forcing her ever again, even your own beast. . .


	34. Chapter 34

~Your p.o.v~

"I am fine I promise." You whined. You wanted to be in the fresh air as though you have been locked away for eons. Sesshomaru disagrees with you, as usual, and wants you to be inside free from what he calls danger, "Seriously, you worry too much."  
>"I can care for my most beautiful gift, can't I?" He mused. You looked at him mouth gaped and eyes in disbelief.<p>

"I am no ones gift. I belong to no one." You stated proudly. He quirked his brow at you and gave up a crooked smile. You stared awed now and though you tried to work your mouth shut you just couldn't.

"So I am not to have you?"  
>"Not in a belonging way. I don't care if your used to your way." You said clearly and matter of factly. You looked around at the puffy white clouds, making snow like glistening against the sun high in the sky. You looked glancingly at Sesshomaru, almost impossible as he stared at you. You blushed.<p>

"You look magnificent against the backround so white, your beautiful ivory skin sees to that." He was trying to make you melt. 'this means war' You smiled coyful at him making his disappear.

"Aw Fluffy-wuffy-kins, your being sooo nice to me." You toyed.

He frowned at you, you frowned back quirking your brow. "Such names Neon, and there will be sever punishment." He mused.

"Oh really, bbut Fluffy-kinz i wuv you and I bought you from that window for your oh so fluffy tail." He growled a low growl that made you shiver from antisapation. He moved close to you running a hand down your back lightly. You bit your lip.

"I will turn into your worse night-mare if you don't stop with the name." He mused softly in your ear. You closed your eyes breifly. His hand snaked around your waist, his other hand placed firmly on your shoulder. You glanced at his hand, then glanced at his eyes. They were warm but hard. He really is serious.

"Fluffy-wu-" Before you were able to finish your sentance he sweeped you off your feet, threw you on his shoulder, and took you into your bedroom. He tossed you to the bed. "What are you doing?" You looked at him from where you laid and frowned.

He stood at the egde of the bed and sat on the bed and took off your shoes. He removed his own and laid on top of you closing the space. "Your punishment has begun." He grabbed your wrists and held them high above your head with one hand. His other roamed your body. He kissed your neck.

You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning. You squirmed under him, twisting and pulling at your wrists. You exposed your neck to him allowing it to be easier to get to. He bit your neck lightly sending a sensation running down your spine. "Your e-evil." You managed to mumble. He looked at you smirkingly.

"I know. But you love it." He returned to your neck following a path down your front. His hand slowly moved up your inner thigh.

-Knock, knock, knock- "Damn." He growled turning to the door, mumbling low curses at it. . . . .


	35. Chapter 35

~Sheshomaru's p.o.v~

Staring down at the beauty on the bed you growled as you forced yourself to rench the door open. Glaring at the intruder you snapped, "What!"

"Jeesh, I only wish to see if my sister is alive." Lucifer waved his hand as if he done no wrong.

"Later. You can see her later." You said closing the door. But he stopped the door with his hand and foot.

"Not so fast, I believe I have the right to see my sister Neomikyu." He said wrenching himself in. You growled at him and took a seat in a chair to the left of the bed.

"Fine."You snapped.

"Honestly sis, what do you see in him?" he started as if you weren't even there.

"I love him." Neomikyu replied.

"Well they always said was blind, didn't think you could get this blind." He countered and laughed sitting in front of her. "so how is my lil sis doing?"

"Just fine. Sesshomaru has taken great care of me." she answered quickly, obviously not caring weather he was there or not she took her banages off. You could feel your inner demon yelling at her to stop. "See they are healed, just annoying little red marks."

_TELL HER TO PUT THOSE BACK ON LITTLE MARKS OR NOT! _your inner demon shouted at you again. **Shut up don't you think I want to but you can not tell her what to do. **You snapped back at it. _Get rid of the brother. I am getting restless. _**Like I would allow you to see her again. Ha. Your the reason why I almost lost her in the first place. So you will shut it and wait for her visit with her brother to be over.** You couldnt help but get annoyed with your inner demon, how perverted it was. How much it longed to be inside her. 'Not Happening' You thought to yourself careful your inner demon wouldnt hear.

"Hey, noble Prince." Lucifer was standing in front of you waving his hands over your line of vision. "you there?" You didn't realize how long you were thinking to yourself but Neomikyu gave you a look of concern.

"Yes." You replied getting him out of your face. "Are you done with your visit?"

"Yea I guess. This maybe a flying carrage but it took me awhile to find where you were exactly." He chuckled and left the room.

"Why can't I kill him?" You asked as the door shut a little too hard.

She laughed though, "because he is my brother."

"Fine he lives another day because of you." You smirked at her. _She wants you. _You sighed at the annoying inner demon, but it was true. Neomikyu was already lacing her arms around your neck. "You never were a one to take things slow."

"Nope, but my Fluffy-wuffy-kinz loves me anyways." She smiled your favorite coy smile and pulled you onto the bed.

Smirking you replied, "Again, such improper names require punishment."

"Maybe I want the punishment." Her voice sounded like pure honey as she responded. _YES FINALLY SHE SHALL BE OURS! _**Mine.**

It was all you said to your inner demon as you looked down at the beautiful maiden in the bed and smiled. One kiss and for tonight she is yours.


	36. Chapter 36

Kagome is watching you pace back and forth sitting next to Yorri. You are crying and slightly scared, for now the past three months your stomach as been growing and you are praying Sesshomaru hasn't taken notice.

"Do not worry..." Kagome says trying to comfort you. You shake your head and continue.

"How are things going to be ok? I have to speak to Sesshomaru about this!" You point at your stomach and frown. You never really discussed things with Sesshomaru in the last three months. After all having his fangs into your neck that night was kinda thrilling. But resulted in the growing stomach problem. Life has been weird. But now with this on your plate its been hell. Stomach aches and back aches even head aches. Any more aches and your afraid you're going to start being hospitalized as Kagome put it.

Though they both have been helping alot. And they are two of your best friends. Amikyu and Nikyu are in a new world as generals of Sesshomaru's army. Shocking. But here you are at the castle well protected and well cared for with Kagome and Yorri. Sango too. Its hard to believe it but at dinner tonight you have got to tell Sesshomaru of your little-big problem. He would understand right? He loves you enough not to kick you out.

"What is it Neomikyu?" Yorri asked.

"Yea you look really pale." Kagome added worried.

"Nothing I just feel sick again." You been getting sick alot lately. You blame your stomach. Hopefully someone knows whats going on with it. Your still young. And if its what you think it is then how can you handle it.

-Dinner time-

You sit there poking at your meal looking lost in your plate. Sesshomaru staring lovingly at you as usual but you can't seem to find yourself looking back. Yorri clears her throat and that is the signal you agreed on for when you should tell him.

"Uh...Sesshomaru..." You start nervously.

"Yes dear?" He replies smiling at you.

"I think something is wrong with me.. Since that night three months ago it has been growing.." You continued. "I dont know what it is.. And I dont want you upset with me.."

His smile widened. "My love, nothing is wrong with you. But you are with child. Didn't you mull over that idea?" He chuckled a little.

"No.. I didn't because I thought that would upset you.." It sounded crazy still. But once you were born you were abandoned of love from your mother. If what he said was true then maybe the same will happen to your child but with it's dad instead.

"Neomikyu... Are you saying that the thought of you pregnate with my child would upset me?" He looked slightly hurt. "You are my beloved mate. I am praying you are with child. For it only draws me closer to you. And to a family. Something I never dreamed of. But now I only dream it with you in it."

Tears weilded in your eyes and you smiled placing your hands on your growing stomach. You heard an aw from Kagome and felt Yorri's soft eyes gazing happily at you. Sesshomaru walked over to you swooped you into his arms and kissed you softly. You were never as happy with your growing stomach the last three months til this day.

You softly whispered to Sesshomaru, "I think I'm pregnate with your child M'love."

"I know. My dearest." And with that he kissed you again and lead you to his room. "I want you resting in my room for now on and for the rest of your days. I should have done this sooner..."

"Its ok. I liked my room but I also like yours too." You said jokingly and you both shared a laugh as a cook brought your plate of food on a tray.

"You can have anyone you wish visit you in here even if I am here. I just want you happy and cared for. And I wish to care for your every need." He said in his dont-argue-I-will-only-win look. So you smiled and nodded and ate your dinner.

"Whatever you wish my love." You said happily.


	37. Chapter 37

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" You scream at Yorri. She snickered and started to dress you. "I can do it my self!"

You snatched everything from them and started to try to fit the overly large clothing on you. "Neomikyu you are ever so stubborn." Kagome said, "You are putting them on backwards.. Here lemme help you."

She started to figet with the future clothes and you sighed finally giving in. Just as long as they didn't feed you again you were fine. But you were not used to the Kimono pants they made you wear or the "tunic" shirt. "Are you sure I will look ok?" You patronized.

"Yes you look adorable." Yorri said smiling. You just rolled your eyes at her and stared at Kagome. "You really do ya know." Kagome added.

You been pregnant for four months now and you were really wishing to see Nikyu and Amikyu.. You truly missed them but they were off discovering new places with Sesshomaru's army. Ah Sesshomaru. His name still makes you smile. But the mark he left on your neck is still there. Smiling you let them don on your shoes and lead you outside.

"Fresh air is healthy you know." Kagome said. "My mother said so."

"Yea but did your mother ever deal with demons when pregnant?" Yorri snickered. "Don't worry though I will protect the kid."

"What about me?" You said jokingly.

"As long as we can get the baby out there is no need for you." She joked back. But it still stung. Everyone's world was wrapped around the child in your stomach and it didn't matter if you were dead or alive.. Depression hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Cheer up Neomikyu I would save you. I'm not letting a thing hurt you. Because if I did your lover would kill me." Yorri said pretending to strangle her neck. You couldnt help but laugh.

"Maybe its because Sesshomaru is in the land of the cats." Kagome said. "After all your brother was dead set on getting back his throne."

Yea... Maybe.. But I know he will return to me..

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v~

"How much longer?" The cat prince whined.

"Soon. We attack soon." It was just like dealing with your younger brother and you couldnt stand it. You just wanted to strangle him to death. But that would set ill with Neomikyu. And now with her baring your child you just wanted to get back to your own kingdom.

"Yess but how much is soon?" He started again. "Naraku must pay!"

"Silence cat unless you want to upset the troops." You were making notes of how many there were and considering they didn't know the imposter was an imposter you had to be sneaky. "Follow."

From roof top to roof top you been scaling the castle to the tower where the imposter made his bed. But the prince was right... The lands were destroyed and poverty was everywhere. Even worse now than when you were last here a few months back.

Grass was brown and dull and all because of the imposter. Neomikyu would cry if she saw this.. Neomikyu cant even return here until that imposter is dead and there was nothing you wanted more then her to be happy.

But as you and the cat prince scaled the walls and jumped from roof to roof. There was no sign of a chance of getting in. "Your plan isnt too well thought out. Is it?"

"Silence. I know what I am doing cat." You sneered. And with luck there was an unguarded window. And soon you were in the castle.


	38. Chapter 38

~Sesshomaru's P.V.O~

Inside the castle you pressed to the wall looking around to assess the situation. The prince followed quickly behind and imediately took off. Growling low to yourself you followed helpless to stop him. Although you are losing your patience rather quickly wanting to strangle him like a certain fox demon back at your kingdom.

You quickly paced up to the prince's side and threw your body into him slamming him to the wall glaring at his choice of actions. "Are you trying to Die?" You snapped at him in a low hushed voice.

"No I just want my Kingdom back." He quickly snapped back.

"You are thinking like a panther demon." You said it slowly letting off of him the information causing him to seeth but also to start thinking more rationally. He brushed off the dust off his clothing and started to walk. Looking back he smirked and slowly you followed. "How do we find Naraku?" As much as you hated to ask you were lost in this castle.

Interupted by your thoughts and question a guard walked up quite shocked, "My Lord! Y-you left us. You shifted into a different form and left!"

The information caused the prince to gasp but he quickly recovered. So Naraku fled. You pondered this while following the guard gabbering on about the prince's odd change. And as the guard finally fell silent you glanced at Lucifer to tell his side of the tale.

The prince shrugged with a smirk, "So much for the hostile take over to reclaim my kingdom." A sly smile and the truth was revealed to the guard. Then chaos erupted. Alarms were sounded and horns blew both signalling the return of the prince and the truth of the imposter. And without the struggle and fight you were hoping for the pesky prince had his kingdom back.

~your p.o.v~

"I am not wearing that!" You shreiked from disgust from the dress like thing. After all it was Pink. Pink with yellow Pokedots. No way. No how. They could kill you and your ghost would still fight to keep that _thing_ off your body. "I may be pregnant but I am not blind! I think that is disgusting!"

Kagome frowned some and though it hurt to see her so sad you had to stand your ground. You have been their dress-up doll for long enough. And you had to draw the line somewhere. You didn't mind the pants that looked like the black version of that half breed dog Inuyasha. Or the soft tunic in that pretty emerald green color. But you would be damned if they get you or your unborn child in something Pink. "It would be pretty on you though Neomikyu." Kagome put up her defence but you figured that she knew it wasn't going to _pretty up_ your body. Not even in your wildest dreams.

"I am sorry Kagome. I am not going in public in that. That is pink. I don't do pink." You hugged Kagome in hopes to make her smile but it was effortless, so you thought of something else. "What about that baby blue one. The one with the white lace at the bottom and at the bodice?"

It worked. She perked up at your return to a previous gown that you had turned down. She rummaged and thrown some clothing, eventually bouncing back perky as ever with the other gown. More tolerable then pink but something about pastel colors made you uneasy.

As quickly as the day had started you were stripped of your nightwear and the gown thrusted down on your head. Your stomach bulged underneath and you couldn't help but protectively hold that bulge with the tiny little life you couldn't wait to see. But your thoughts were partly interupted after Yorri had thrown on the matching shoes embrodded with the lace in soft swirling patterns. Looking in the floor length mirror Kagome and Inuyasha brought back from her time, it actually didn't look that bad.

You actually saw yourself smiling. And your stomach wasn't exaggerated like most of the dresses Kagome brought back. With a soft sigh you were ready to start the day.


	39. Chapter 39

_Sigh... Could the day drag on any longer?_ You thought to yourself as you, Kagome and Yorri walked the market place in the village outside of the castle. Your stomach hurt as your little bundle was just kick kick kicking away. Even the baby didn't want to be there. Another sigh left your lips as villagers of beautiful fur, and kimonoes stared at you. Glared almost.

You glared back holding your belly protectively, a small hiss left your lips as a female dog demon walked up to you"So you're the little feline slut." She spoke with such a matter of fact tone that your blood boiled.

"Excuse you?" You spat the question at her hands in tight little fists at your side. You didn't know her but the smell of her was foul and stung your nose.

"You heard me flea bag." She looked at Kagome ignoring you now and you could feel your tempature rising. Yorri smiled some and pulled out some powder bags handing them to you. All too knowing. The dog demon stared at Kagome, "You smell like old sex."  
>Kagome fumed instantly, "YOU ARE BARKIN' UP THE WRONG TREE LASSIE!" the remark had everyone confused. You just sat there blank thinking who the fuck is Lassie.<p>

Digging in the bags you searched for the transforming powder and took a sprinkle in your palm awaiting for the right moment. "Keep talkin' mutt." You wanted her to say the right words.

"You know what Sesshomaru will hear of this. I am his lover after all. For years now." And with that the right words were said. You blew the powder in her face in a quick angry huff. Her form shrunk and poofed fur white and poofy in some areas, and her bare skin showing in others.

"A poodle? You changed her in a poodle?" Kagome looked down at the so called poodle and picked her up. The thing started yapping up a storm making you smile, a thought of the time InuYasha was transformed.

"Back to the castle I am tired of this day. I put up with this charade long enough." Yorri spoke up this time and snagged the poodle and stomped to the castle. Unwillingly Kagome followed you, who was all too happy to leave the town behind.

~That Night~

Soon Sesshomaru would be home after scenting him in the night wind. "He will answer the question of her." You thrusted your thumb towards the now muzzled poodle. Irritated with Kagome at calling the thing an ankle biter.

If being pregnate didn't make your ankles sore then that damn dog sure did. Yet another sigh left your lips as the front doors opened in a dramatic way. The shadow standing there smelled and formed too familiar.

"Sesshy-kins!" Yorri cried arms wide open wrapping him in a hug you found too funny. "You had a visitor today."

He looked at Yorri before prying her off of his arm and walked over to you slinking an arm around your waist pulling you close but carefully. "Oh?"

"Yes too bad we had to leash and muzzle her." Yorri continued.

You rolled your eyes at the short conversation pulling away from him. Gliding over in what graceful way you could muster you snagged the still yapping mutt from Kagome and threw her on the floor in front of Sessomaru, blowing powder on her once more.

Slowly she began to take her true form, "Why I Never! You will surely hear from my nobles!" She was pointing at you with one well manicured claw and her brown eyes were almost fiery red. Her red hair almost looked unnatural with her white tail. You just rolled your eyes.

Soon she caught sight of Sesshomaru who looked completely disgusted at her. This left you feeling smug. "I thought I told you, you were banned from these lands." He spoke coldly. The point that the room had chilled. Never have you even seen this coldness from him even from your first meeting.

"But, I just had to return to my lover." She coyed.

"You are not my lover." Looking at you he added, "Neomikyu is. And a much more rare and beautiful flower then you will ever be."

You couldn't help but feel a surge of pride.

"She is a slut carrying another's child" The woman lied. Poorly you might have added.

"She bares my kin. She was with no other but me before and even after the time of the conceaving." He spoke down to her and you could see her shrinking. Her petty attempts annoyed you, but you walked over to Sesshomaru's side who then wrapped his arm around you dominating and point proven.

A pain erupted in your lower areas though and you felt wetness leave your body. You wetted yourself, and with another surge of pain you knew exactly what was wrong. In front of this stranger that belittled your name and with your love back in your home. The baby was coming.

~Sesshomaru's p.o.v.~

You noticed Neomikyu clinging to her stomach and the change in the air said it all. Kagome rushed over and Yorri, asissted with two guards, drug that tainted woman from your sight. A woman you never wanted to see again. And thought you wouldn't have.

"The baby..." Her voice was strained with pain and you quickly scooped her in your arms and rushed to the village to the medicine woman. You normally wouldn't have done such but you remember the day she came to town. Lady Kaede, Kagome had called her.

Bursting into the hut at such hour had caused the elder a fright, and as she assessed the situation she quickly recovered. Grabbing your arm she lead you to an already made bed for Neomikyu who was huffing and puffing now. Small beads of sweat graced your lover's brow and this concerned you. "Come Lord, lay your mate here."

You followed orders and she took her place between Neomikyu's legs peering to see the progress.

"We need to wait. She is not yet ready." The rest of the group had arrived at this time also showing was your half brother, Inuyasha who was making snide comments on how it must not hurt that bad. Looking in your lover's eyes you knew your brother had no idea. Her pain was almost your pain and it broke your heart.

Kagome took her place by Neomikyu's left and you took your's at her right, both holding her hands. "It's ok just breathe Neo." The shortened name had caught you off guard as it left Kagome's lips but you quickly returned your attention.

"My love, this is my fault." She looked confused at your hushed words.

"Sesshomaru, this is a miracle. Not a fault, and even so, a fault you should be proud of. Our baby is coming into life." Her voice was harsh now and the elderly woman had told her to shush as to relax. You glared at the elderly woman for this. Panic, happiness, and worry over washed you in new feelings and conserns.

Hours later Neomikyu was screaming into the night as Lady Kaede instructed her to push and to breathe. Your hand pained as she squeezed with all her might at each push. So much so that Kagome couldn't partake in such pain, instead dabbing Neomikyu's forehead with a damp cloth.

With one final and painful push, a soft cry sounded. It was tiny and rather angry. The little life that was inside your mate was now in the elder's arms. "It's a girl."

Though sweaty tired and pained, Neomikyu reached out before her to grab the bloody baby. "Lemme have.."

"Patence and rest I will clean her for you." And the elder did so, cleaning the tiny life in a small tub near. "Think of a name for this new kin."

"Anya." The name was beautiful as it left your mate's lips.

"Little Anya.." You spoke the name and knew it was right for her. Neomikyu's eyes lit up from your voice and the way you said your new baby daughter's name. Soon the elderly woman returned with Anya in a fresh cloth wrapped and warm, sleeping soundly. She placed the tiny baby in your mate's arms and as you inclosed her in your arms you knew this was the perfect moment of your perfect family.

Anya had beautiful blue tuff of hair and small white cat like ears, but a rather poofy white tail much like your own. The small pink cheeks stood out against her moon white skin and she sucked on her tiny little hands a small fang poking out between her lips before they inclosed her tiny little didget.

"My little baby, my Anya." Neomikyu's arms were ever strong for the baby, but her body tired and soon she and Anya were fast asleep in your arms. Your mate, your daughter, and you yourself, had survived the miracle of life in this small hut. Taking your growing family back to your castle you were careful as you carried your baby, and mother, up to your chambers.

The lush bed would provide excellent comfort for the tired family, you stormed the stairs and rushed to your chambers. Opening the door to the room you strode carefully holding Neomikyu with one firm arm you threw the lush covers back placing her in the bed baby close to her chest. Secure and pride over washed your emotions as you walked over to the other side after tucking her in and after climbing in you held her close and let sleep take you as well.


End file.
